Amours Imparfaits
by Soul004
Summary: Byakuya, à la vue du combat d'Hisagi, s'enflamme et perd contrôle de lui-même. Comment va répondre Renji à l'étrange requête de son capitaine, alors qu'Hisagi est en proie avec ses propres démons ?
1. Prologue

**Erratum** :

Le titre de cette histoire comporte une horrible faute. Le genre du nom commun "amour" est masculin, au singulier, mais il est féminin, au pluriel. Le titre de cette fiction aurait dû donc être : _Amours imparfaites_.

Merci aux deux lectrices qui ont gentiment relevé cette erreur.

Comme ce titre se retrouve également un peu partout dans les fictions dérivées, je me contenterai dans un premier temps d'un erratum en tête des fics concernées. Au fur et à mesure, j'arriverai à corriger l'erreur là où je le mentionne. Par contre, je n'ose pas changer réellement le titre sur le site, n'ayant aucune idée des conséquences.

* * *

><p><strong>Amours imparfaites<strong>

**Prologue**

Dans un fracas de roches brisées et de poussières retombant sur le sol, Hisagi se récupéra, échappant de justesse au coup qui l'aurait écrasé. Deux sillons tracés par ses pieds témoignaient de la violence du choc absorbé pendant l'esquive. Une belle glissade, de pas moins de cinq mètres de long... le sourire de Hisagi s'élargit. Ce combat lui promettait une belle partie de plaisir. L' arrancar qui lui faisait face, grisé par cette première impression de victoire, salivait, anticipant le moment où il pourrait goûter à cette âme, qui, il le sentait, était d'une saveur incomparable à ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Hisagi libéra son zanpakutô et repartit à l'assaut.

* * *

><p>Il rendait compte des derniers résultats de la mission à un quelconque soldat de la 12ème division lorsque le très noble et très digne capitaine de la sixième division s'interrompit, percevant au loin un reiatsu intensifié par la violence d'un combat. « Kuchiki taishô ... sama ? » reprit le shinigami du Centre de Recherche et d'Évaluation des Ondes Spirituelles, essayant désespérément d'attirer son attention.<br>Sans un regard pour l'intéressé, le capitaine murmura d'une voix égale son intention de revenir plus tard et le planta là, dans un mouvement aérien de son écharpe.

La situation était tendue au Seireitei, suite à la découverte de plusieurs hollows dans la Soul Society, révélant une faille dans le système de protection et de surveillance. Le bureau de développement technique de la douzième division avait été chargé de régler le problème, et, suite aux défaillances des appareils de mesure rendant impossible toute localisation, ordre avait été donné à toutes les divisions de collaborer. La puissance de ces attaques aléatoires avait obligé les capitaines et vice-capitaines à participer eux-mêmes aux patrouilles. Chaque rencontre faisait l'objet d'une description minutieuse, allant du type d'ennemi rencontré au lieu de l'apparition, en passant par la nature et la puissance des énergies spirituelles observées. Les chefs de chaque patrouille devait ensuite transmettre ses renseignements aux divers membres du bureau de recherche éparpillés dans toute la Soul Society, en vue d'une consolidation de ses informations pour en faire l'analyse ultérieure.

Pour l'heure, le capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki, bien qu'ayant conclu sa mission et renvoyé ses escouades dans leurs quartiers, se dirigeait sans se presser vers le lieu d'où provenait l'étrange pression spirituelle qui l'avait intrigué.  
>Les bruits d'une bataille enragée provenaient d'un vallon légèrement encaissé. Se plaçant en surplomb, le capitaine Kuchiki découvrit la raison de sa curiosité : rarement pouvait-on assister à un combat de Hisagi Shûhei, vice-capitaine et capitaine intérimaire de la neuvième division, en état de shikai. A la faveur d'un clair de lune qu'assombrissait quelques nuages, Byakuya Kuchiki apprécia la qualité du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le zanpakutô libéré d' Hisagi Shûhei, Kazeshini, était une arme peu commune. Constituée de deux faucilles reliées par une longue chaîne, sa principale particularité venait des deux lames opposées et inversées qui encadraient la longue hampe de chaque faucille, terminée elle-même par une pointe acérée. Une arme difficile à manier, efficace aussi bien en corps à corps qu'à distance, dangereuse même pour son porteur si celui-ci n'était pas à la hauteur, mais qui se révélait meurtrière dans le cas où au contraire, elle était maniée avec puissance et précision. Ce que le lieutenant Hisagi n'avait aucun mal à faire, prouvant aux yeux de Byakuya que sa réputation de génie dans les arts du combat n'était pas usurpée.<p>

Inconscient de l'attention dont il faisait maintenant l'objet, Hisagi prolongeait l'affrontement, jouissant de la puissance et de la résistance de son adversaire. Il s'amusait, et sa façon de combattre aurait étonné toute personne le connaissant. Car si Hisagi ne libérait que rarement Kazeshini, c'était à cause de la nature vicieuse de celui-ci. C'était une arme dont les mouvements rapides et imprévisibles rendaient difficile toute esquive. Vouée à trancher et transpercer, attaquant quelque soit l'angle, une arme de traîtrise, en contradiction totale avec la droiture et la gentillesse habituelle de Hisagi. Il en appréciait pourtant à présent la juste valeur et en utilisait tout son potentiel, manipulant faucilles et chaîne comme une extension de son propre corps. Sous les assauts répétés de Hisagi, le hollow rugissait de douleur et de frustration. Trop vif, trop rapide, trop puissant, le hollow était assailli de toutes parts par le shinigami, et son sang jaillissait abondamment des blessures infligées par les lames tranchantes et impitoyables. Un habile contrecoup exercé sur la chaîne permit à la faucille projetée dans les airs de venir se planter avec force dans le côté gauche du arrancar, qui se courba sous la douleur, l'immobilisant temporairement. Hisagi repris son souffle.  
>Le combat s'éternisait, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. La puissance des ennemis rencontrés le contraignait à sortir Kazeshini bien trop souvent à son goût. Le kidô, conjugué au kendo ne parvenait plus à vaincre ces nouveaux adversaires, et il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'ignorer son shikai, sous peine de mettre en péril ses subordonnés et les habitants du Rukongai. Et au cours des combats de ces derniers jours, il avait senti monter en lui une violence qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Et cette nuit, l'ivresse du combat le rendait fou. Il n'avait plus peur de laisser couler en lui ces sensations, l'odeur de sang qui se répandait, les hurlements lugubres et pleins de rage du hollow, cette bataille entre la vie et la mort sur le fil de la raison.<p>

Le cœur de Byakuya s'était mis à battre de plus en plus vite à la vue de l'étrange ballet exécuté par Hisagi. La grâce et la souplesse des mouvements de ce dernier contrastait avec l'implacabilité des coups portés. Et c'était extrêmement ...beau. Byakuya en frémissait, alors que la violence et l'absence de pitié de ce duel faisait écho aux sentiments qui habitaient son âme. Un hurlement d'agonie retentit et le combat sembla en suspend. Byakuya retint son souffle. Hisagi, le regard tourné vers sa proie leva le bras et reçu l'autre faucille qui revenait vers lui en tournoyant, dans le bruit de cliquetis et de sifflements qui avait jusqu'ici accompagné la danse mortelle. Et dans un même mouvement se rua au contact. Il posa le tranchant interne de la lame sous le cou désormais accessible du arrancar, pour ensuite, d'un geste ample et puissant, lui trancher la tête. Dans un jaillissement de sang et d'énergie spirituelle, Hisagi, se redressa et de tout son corps se tendit vers le ciel, semblant célébrer sa victoire. Un rayon de lune éclairait son visage, éclaboussé de sang, mais dont on pouvait encore voir le numéro tatoué sur sa joue gauche, 69. Le sang bourdonnait aux oreilles de Byakuya, tandis qu'une chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Une sensation, qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis longtemps naquit en lui. Troublé et surpris, Byakuya se retira et disparu dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Le silence avait fait place aux derniers échos de l'affrontement. Un silence pesant. Le regard assombri, Hisagi rappela Kazeshini et rangea l'épée dans son fourreau. Observant l'avancée de la nuit, et le bouleversement des lieux, il soupira lourdement, l'extrême tension qui l'habitait jusqu'alors le quittant progressivement. Dégoûté de lui-même et effrayé, il s'éloigna rapidement.


	2. Gêne et plaisir

Chapitre 1

Gêne et plaisir

Le corps moite et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Byakuya se réveille dans un sursaut, brusquement interrompu dans son rêve par la trop grande réalité de ses sensations. Il prend conscience de son sexe érigé, de sa respiration haletante et essaie de se calmer. Le soleil darde faiblement ses rayons au travers de la fenêtre, dans l'aube naissance les oiseaux entament leur chant matinal. Il est encore tôt. Byakuya se retient de gémir et serre les dents sous l'effet de son trouble. Chaque nuit le même rêve, le même fantasme. Il assiste au combat de Hisagi, et le désir qu'il éprouve se manifeste de plus en plus fort. Car au lieu de fuir l'émotion qu'il ressent, il l'assume. Dans son rêve il rejoint Hisagi et il lui fait l'amour. Leur respiration frénétique à l'unisson, le balancement de leurs hanches, collées l'une à l'autre, prolongent l'excitation de la bataille qui atteint son paroxysme, au milieu d'un bain de lumière cendrée et rougeoyante.  
>Byakuya se lève, les images sensuelles de cette scène gravées dans son esprit. Ce matin encore sa douche matinale sera froide.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il se dirige comme chaque matin vers son bureau, le capitaine de la sixième division est conscient des regards qui se posent sur lui. Frustré, tourmenté par un désir inassouvi, et troublé par la cause de celui-ci, Byakuya ne parvient plus à maintenir l'indifférence qui lui est coutumière. C'est que la résurgence d'une envie qui ne s'était plus manifestée depuis la mort de sa chère femme, l'a pris au dépourvu. Il y a quelque jours, le froid et inexpressif capitaine s'ouvrait à nouveau à la chaleur d'une émotion, fut-elle uniquement physique, ce qui le remplissait de stupéfaction. Il se voit dans l'impossibilité de faire taire ce qu'il éprouve, et par là même de le cacher. Contradictoirement, il lui est agréable de sentir renaître en lui la flamme de la vie, mais éprouve la plus grande peine à en accepter l'origine. Comment la vision du combat âpre et sans pitié d'un homme avait-elle pu provoquer cette ardeur intense, que jusqu'ici seule sa tendre, douce et regrettée Hisana avait su faire naître ? Au delà du fait qu'un homme en était à l'origine, c'est sa nature même qui le perturbait.<p>

De plus en plus souvent ces derniers jours, on pouvait voir le chef du clan Kuchiki et capitaine de la sixième division, s'arrêter un moment dans sa marche habituellement fluide puis repartir d'un pas lourd. Son visage fatigué ne montrait comme à l'accoutumée aucun signe apparent, mais il était clair que quelque chose le tracassait, ce qui ne manquait pas de surprendre ses gens et ses subordonnés. Célèbre pour son calme à toute épreuve et connu pour son indifférence à son entourage, cette attitude avait de quoi effrayer. Mais qu'arrive t-il donc à notre commandant ? Beaucoup se posaient la question. Cependant, nul ne se serait risqué à le lui demander. Nul, sauf peut-être un seul, celui qui avait eu suffisamment de courage pour un jour s'opposer à lui, et qui avait alors affronté et découvert, la terrible force du capitaine. Mais nous parlerons de cela plus tard et des conséquences qui en résulteront.  
>Car pour l'instant, le capitaine s'est de nouveau arrêté, fixant sans le voir un groupe de shinigamis qui conversent joyeusement dans la cour, occupés aux premières tâches de la journée. Soldats sans rang qui n'ont pas encore découvert le nom de leur zanpakutô, ils sont en train de se livrer à l'entretien de leurs sabres. En effet, ne pas communiquer avec la personnification de son katana entraînait la rapide usure de celui-ci. Le katana à la lame ébréchée de Zaraki Kenpachi, le seul capitaine de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society à ne pas connaître le nom de son zanpakutô, pouvait en témoigner. C'est le miroitement des multiples lames nues au soleil qui provoque ce énième arrêt de Byakuya, le clair matin remplacé immédiatement dans son esprit par une nuit argentée, où étincelaient parfois les lames de faucilles tournoyantes. Le choc malencontreux de deux lames le ramène à la réalité. Et c'est un Byakuya de nouveau en proie à d'insidieuses visions érotiques qui franchit ce matin là la porte de son bureau.<p>

A la différence de la plupart des divisions, les capitaine et vice-capitaine de la sixième partagent un même espace de travail, communément appelé par tous "le Bureau des Capitaines", au grand déplaisir de Byakuya qui y voit là un manquement à l'étiquette. Peu de temps après la nomination de Renji Abarai au poste de vice-capitaine de sa division, le capitaine Kuchiki a vite compris qu'à moins d'une surveillance rapprochée, il lui faudrait faire face à un accroissement de son propre travail administratif, tant son subordonné se montrait peu doué et rébarbatif à cet emploi. Aussi, renonçant à sa tranquillité si chère au profit d'une efficacité améliorée, il avait fait remplacer le mur séparant les deux bureaux par une paroi coulissante, généralement ouverte, et pouvait faire ainsi immédiatement planer sur son lieutenant une ombre menaçante et motivante en cas de besoin.

« Ohaio taishô ! accueille gaiement ledit vice-capitaine à l'entrée de son supérieur, dans la formule un brin familière qui lui est usuelle.

— Abarai ! » sursaute Byakuya, omettant d'énoncer le grade de son second, tout comme les salutations d'usage, et rougissant dans la foulée de sa bévue.

Sous le regard surpris et inquisiteur de celui-ci, Byakuya prend le parti de faire semblant de rien, et tout naturellement, lui semble t-il néanmoins, s'assoit à son bureau et reprend sans un mot le dossier qui l'attend depuis la veille, ... pour le reposer ensuite sans l'avoir touché, un air absent sur le visage.

Renji s'interroge : habitué aux remontrances acerbes concernant ses retards, il s'était attendu à une remarque ironique de la part de son capitaine sur sa présence matinale. Il avait bien fait de venir travailler plus tôt. Ce matin, il allait tirer les vers du nez au taishô et connaître le fin mot de son attitude pour le moins étrange de ces derniers jours ! Mais faisant fruit de ses expériences passées et donc soucieux de ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'un capitaine énervé par une intrusion dans sa vie privée, il se contente pour l'instant de l'observer attentivement, attendant l'occasion ... Renji désespère de voir leurs rôles inversés et envisage avec appréhension de reprendre les patrouilles après leur tour de repos, si leur commandant devait ainsi rester dans la lune.

Byakuya quant à lui est toujours plongé dans les réminiscences de son récent fantasme nocturne, et subit une réaction physique en relation directe avec les ébats se répétant nuit après nuit. Son sexe se gonfle et se durcit alors qu'une pulsion douloureuse embrasant son bas-ventre le contraint à saisir le bord de son bureau, et à s'y accrocher, les dents serrées, le torse penché en avant, les fesses légèrement soulevées sur ses jambes à demi dépliées.

« Taishô ! qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? Vous êtes malade ? » s'écrie Renji, constatant le visage rosi et crispé, et à mille lieues de se douter de se qui se passe réellement.

Byakuya, attend que la violence du spasme se calme, le corps tremblant. Il en a marre de cette situation, qui doit sûrement s'expliquer par une trop grande frustration et une si longue abstinence et il veut que cela cesse, là, maintenant et tout de suite. Il veut retrouver sa vie certes glaciale mais au combien sécurisante, et est prêt à tout pour y arriver.

« Taishô, insiste Renji, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal depuis quelques jours. Je m'inquiète pour vvou-... p-pour les répercussions sur votre travail, se reprit-il, alors, dites-moi donc ce qui vous tracasse. J'aimerai vous aidez si je peux. »

Ayant récupéré un contrôle suffisant, Byakuya se résout à se lever tout à fait, bien décidé à remédier au problème d'une façon il vrai peu honorable, mais qui a déjà fait ses preuves : une masturbation solitaire dans les toilettes du quartier général de la division. D'une démarche raidie peu conforme à son élégance habituelle, il se dirige sans un mot vers la porte à double battant, sous le regard franchement inquiet de Renji. Regard qui s'éclaircit d'une lueur de compréhension lorsque le capitaine passe à hauteur de son bureau. L'impressionnante proéminence dans son entrejambe, mise en valeur par le tissu tendu ordinairement plissé du hakama, ne laisse aucun doute sur la nature de l'affliction dont soufre son supérieur.

« Taishô, vvvous avez... vous êtes... » balbutie Renji, au comble de l'effarement.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Byakuya qui désespère depuis tout à l'heure de ne rien laisser paraître, alors que les interférences indiscrètes de son subalterne ne font qu'ajouter à son embarras, ne sait pas ce qui l'énerve le plus : l'attitude légère de son lieutenant qui n'a pas compris qu'il aurait du se taire, ou bien le fait qu'il ne contrôle plus rien. Il décide de reprendre la maîtrise de la situation, en commençant par faire fi de la honte qu'il ressent.  
>Arrivé près de la porte, il s'adresse à Renji sans se retourner : « Abarai, vous m'avez proposé votre aide, si je ne m'abuse ? omettant, à dessein cette fois, le grade de son subordonné.<p>

— O-oui, bien sûr, si je peux être utile, répond le naïf Renji, perplexe car il ne voit pas très bien ce qu'il peut faire.

— Bien » dit Byakuya d'une voix décidée, tout en verrouillant le loquet de la porte. Il fait ensuite demi-tour en direction des deux chaises à large dossier réservées aux visiteurs placées entre leurs deux bureaux, et il s'assied sur le bord de l'une d'entre elles. « Approchez-vous » ordonne-t-il, plantant un regard acéré et cuisant droit dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Il règne une tension palpable dans le Bureau des Capitaines. Seul le bourdonnement d'un insecte spirituel égaré vient en perturber le silence.  
>Force de l'habitude, Renji obéit à l'injonction, et se retrouve debout, face à son capitaine.<p>

« Plus prêt » dit celui-ci, montrant de la main dans une grâce retrouvée l'espace entre ses jambes.

Subjugué, Renji s'approche, encore et encore. A destination il déglutit et ose à peine regarder son supérieur, un terrible soupçon s'étant emparé de lui. Il retrouve le capitaine Kuchiki, enfin égal à lui-même, et se sait incapable de refuser ce qui va suivre.  
>Attiré depuis leur première rencontre par la prestance de cet homme, longtemps il l'avait haï pour l'avoir séparé de Rukia en adoptant celle-ci dans sa noble famille, Rukia, son amie d'enfance vécue dans les bas quartiers du Rukongai. Il n'avait eu alors de cesse de combler l'écart de position entre eux, de se montrer à la mesure de cet homme, espérant en obtenant sa reconnaissance pouvoir à nouveau approcher Rukia. Il n'avait plus songer qu'à le surpasser et s'était démené pour devenir son vice-capitaine. Lorsque Rukia s'était vue condamnée à mort pour avoir transmis ses pouvoirs spirituels à un humain, il s'était rebellé et l'avait trahi. Leur duel l'avait laissé totalement laminé, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entrevu une partie des contradictions de cet homme, son amour perdu, sa promesse, sa charge de chef de clan et son devoir de capitaine, qu'il a eu à cœur de mériter sa confiance. Obligé de reconnaître sa somptueuse puissance, de rival inaccessible il est devenu son mentor, à tel point qu'il a refusé jusqu'à maintenant les propositions au poste de capitaine qui lui ont été faites. Alors sur l'incitation silencieuse de Byakuya qui a entrepris de dénouer la ceinture de son hakama, Renji s'agenouille et se saisit du membre palpitant qui s'offre maintenant à son regard.<br>Sous les caresses au départ hésitantes puis de plus en plus assurées de l'homme dont il ne perçoit plus que les mains sur son sexe durci et brûlant, Byakuya se laisse aller aux sensations oubliées qui l'envahissent. Il ferme les yeux et s'adosse. Sa respiration se fait ample et forte, au rythme des sensations provenant de son bas-ventre. Les doigts habiles apaisent sa frustration, et font monter en lui une gerbe de braises qu'il n'est plus possible d'arrêter. Il sent venir l'orgasme libérateur. Son attente a été si forte que très vite il jouit, dans un râle de plaisir trop longtemps retenu, son dos tendu comme un arc, la tête rejetée en arrière, la nuque seule s'appuyant sur le haut du dossier de la chaise.  
>Renji se redresse et saisissant le mouchoir glissé dans sa tunique essuie les traces de sperme ayant éclaboussé son visage, tandis qu'interdit, il considère la silhouette de Byakuya, dans une posture étonnamment relâchée et provocante. Les bras de part et d'autre de son corps, la tête renversée en arrière révèle sa gorge nue. Une goutte de sueur perle et suit la rigole de la trachée, arrêtée dans sa course par l'écharpe de soie blanche qui lui entoure les épaules et dont les pans retombent mollement sur les manches noires de son kimono. Bientôt sa respiration s'étant calmée, soulagé du désir lancinant qui le consumait depuis des jours, le chef d'une des quatre grandes familles de la Haute Aristocratie de la Soul Society se lève et remet maintenant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. D'un signe de la tête remerciant Renji pour son office, il se dirige d'un pas altier vers son bureau, et reprend son travail d'un air tout à fait satisfait.<br>Ébahi par ce revirement somme toute incompréhensible aux yeux des profanes, Renji l'a suivi du regard sans s'en rendre compte et demeure ainsi, immobilisé dans le temps et l'espace.

« Abarai fukutaishô, n'avez-vous donc pas du travail qui vous attend ? » murmure du bout des lèvres le capitaine Kuchiki au bout de quelques minutes, fronçant les yeux vers la forme statufiée devant lui.

L'intonation familière permet à Renji de reprendre ses esprits, et il regagne son bureau, se disant que pour conserver sa santé mentale, il valait mieux mettre tout cela de côté, et reporter à plus tard toute tentative d'en considérer les implications. De toute façon, au mieux, il allait se réveiller dans un moment et se moquer de lui-même pour avoir fait un tel rêve, au pire, il y avait sûrement une raison rationnelle lui échappant maintenant pour expliquer le grand chamboulement cosmique de son univers.


	3. Questions et réponses

**Chapitre 2 **

**Questions et réponses**

Le soir venu, chacun rentra chez lui. A savoir pour Byakuya ses appartements situés dans le manoir de la famille Kuchiki, et pour Renji, une habitation dans l'ensemble résidentiel réservé aux officiers de la sixième division. Chacun, avec nombre de pensées à l'esprit, qui faisaient contrepoint à la feinte indifférence affichée tout au long de la journée par les deux hommes. Les événements du matin se rappelaient à leur esprit, et généraient des sentiments différents en eux. En tous les cas, ce fut pour eux le point de départ à un changement dans la façon dont chacun percevait l'autre, et se percevait lui-même.

Renji, pieds nus dans sa cuisine, se versa un verre de lait, et stoppa net à la vue du liquide se déversant dans le verre. Il rougit, à retardement il faut bien l'avouer, en songeant à ce que son capitaine l'avait "obligé" à faire. Mais bon sang ! pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas refusé et s'était ainsi soumis au caprice du taishô ? Car de quelque façon que l'on regardait la question, satisfaire les besoins sexuels d'un capitaine ne faisait pas partie des tâches d'un vice-capitaine !  
>Renji ne comprenait pas, il se souvenait seulement qu'à ce moment là, satisfaire le taishô avait semblé... allant de soi. Quant à ce qui avait mis le capitaine dans cet état, il ne pouvait que supposer, bien que l'idée lui paraisse surréaliste, que celui-ci était amoureux. Amoureux ! Cette fois-ci, le verre a demi rempli se fracassa par terre, son contenu se répandant sur le sol. « Amoureux de qui ? de moi ? Quand ? Comment ? » s'écria Renji en pleine confusion. Pourtant aucune autre possibilité ne venait à l'esprit resté pur de Renji. Mais dans quelle situation s'était il fourré ? Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin ? Parce que, lui, ne se sentait pas, mais alors là pas du tout, dans les mêmes dispositions que le capitaine. De l'admiration soit, mais de l'amour certainement pas. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître l'aberration de ce qui s'était passé.<br>De guerre lasse, Renji se coucha ce soir là, très abattu, se demandant avec angoisse comment il allait pouvoir faire face au capitaine le lendemain.

Au prise avec ses propres soucis, Byakuya Kuchiki, indifférent aux affres qu'il avait déclenchées chez Renji, s'absorbait dans la contemplation de la lune décroissante. Assis sur le parquet de la véranda qui prolongeait sa chambre, il était adossé à l'un des piliers de bois, une jambe fléchie sur le genou de laquelle reposait nonchalamment son bras, l'autre jambe étendue devant lui, une tasse de thé fumant et parfumé posée sur une soucoupe à ses côtés. Une légère brise agitait ses fins cheveux noirs, retenus par le kenseikan, symbole de son rang, tandis qu'à la lueur du croissant de lune scintillait dans ses prunelles couleur argent un dernier éclat de la volupté à laquelle il s'était laissé aller quelques heures plus tôt.  
>Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il envisageait sereinement sa situation, satisfait d'avoir retrouvé ce calme auquel il avait tant aspiré cette semaine. Et dire que la solution à sa sexualité résurgente était juste sous ses yeux !<br>Un léger doute s'insinua dans son esprit, quand à la faveur d'une rafale de vent plus forte que les autres, les branches noires défeuillées du cerisier devant lui se profilèrent devant la lune, et lui remémorèrent la longue chaîne fouettant l'air de l'arme de Hisagi Shûhei. Doute qu'il s'empressa de balayer, s'absorbant dans la dégustation de son thé. Il sentait venir avec satisfaction le moment où il irait se coucher, débarrassé enfin des nuisances qui hantaient ses nuits.

* * *

><p>Hélas, cruelle déception, le réveil au matin de ce sixième jour ne diffère en rien des autres matins, et Byakuya se résout à une nouvelle douche froide. Pourtant, il est moins perturbé que d'habitude. Il est certain que sa frustration retrouvera son exutoire de la veille.<br>Une heure plus tard, Byakuya Kuchiki, chef du clan Kuchiki et capitaine de la sixième division, se dirige comme chaque matin vers son bureau, d'une marche qui a retrouvé sa légèreté et sa fluidité, quoiqu'empressée, au grand dam de ses serviteurs et soldats. Les plus sensibles de ses derniers perçoivent également un changement dans son reiatsu pourtant retenu, une aura impatiente et presque agressive, qui tient à l'écart tous ceux qu'il rencontre. Ignorant cette fois-ci, les regards qui se fixent sur lui, le fier capitaine, tout en continuant son chemin, songe aux raisons de la persistance de son fantasme sur Hisagi Shûhei.

Il a déjà connu ce phénomène, dans les premiers temps de sa rencontre avec Hisana, alors que le problème de la basse extraction de la jeune fille encombrait son esprit et semblait les empêcher de pouvoir jamais se retrouver. Attiré par elle sans se décider à effectuer le pas, son envie se défoulait dans ses rêves. Sous ses dehors stricts et distants, notre capitaine cachait alors un tempérament passionné, qu'il avait enfoui depuis au plus profond de son être.  
>Il ne pouvait donc nier avoir été frappé par la dangereuse danse de Hisagi. La manière de combattre du jeune shinigami n'était pas sans lui rappeler la dualité de Senbonzakura, son zanpakutô, dont la beauté et les mouvements virevoltants des fines lames déguisées en pétales de cerisier cachait le côté impitoyable et sanglant de l'attaque. Sauf qu'à l'inverse, cette grâce résidait en Hisagi lui-même et dans la façon dont il maniait son arme effroyable. Et en Hisagi il s'était reconnu.<br>Le jeune vice-capitaine de la neuvième division avait également dévoilé dans son combat une puissance dénuée de pitié réprimée en temps normal. A l'instar de lui-même, dont la calme apparence recouvre ses sentiments profonds. Mais si pour lui ses émotions se figent dans la couleur froide de la raison, pour Hisagi elles s'était exprimées dans un feu aux limites de la folie. Le flamboiement de cette liberté qui lui était étrangère avait attisé irrémédiablement sa passion.  
>Chaque nuit il se rapproche, de plus en plus empreint de l'attirance qu'il éprouve pour Shûhei : le corps mince, aux muscles souples, dont la vigueur est révélée par les lancés de son arme ; les bras longs mais bien galbés, aux mouvements amples, dont la nudité est exposée à la vue par l'absence des manches de son kimono ; le visage, entouré de cheveux noirs aux épis indisciplinés, aux yeux en amande dardant un regard de prédateur. Et comme pour en appuyer les effets, le dessin d'une barre longue et étroite lui soulignait les yeux. Trois stries verticales, vestige d'un ancien combat, lui balafraient le profil droit jusqu'au menton qu'il avait fin et pointu, interrompant le cours de la marque. Le numéro 69 tatoué sur sa joue gauche, venait équilibrer étrangement l'ensemble. Le tout voilé par endroits par les gouttes de sang se répandant en fines rigoles.<br>Ce visage intimidant qui en temps normal servait mal le cœur généreux de Hisagi, trouvait dans ce combat la justification de son apparence. Cette révélation dont il avait été témoin avait profondément marqué Byakuya, homme dont le propre masque cachait sa véritable nature. Nuit après nuit, tel un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, il se rapprochait de cet être et rejoignait sa chaleur, se consumant dans leur union, au risque d'y perdre la raison.

De ces réflexions ayant dérivé dangereusement vers une représentation trop précise de l'objet de ses pensées, Byakuya n'en retire pour l'instant qu'une nouvelle flambée de son désir matinal, et arrive hésitant maintenant devant la porte. Si la veille il avait pu avoir l'excuse de la colère et de l'urgence, aujourd'hui il s'apprête en toute connaissance de cause à transgresser un tabou des rapports hiérarchiques. Ce cas de conscience est vite balayé devant la perspective de reproduire le cauchemar de la veille, sans compter que cette source d'interférence dans sa maîtrise de soi lui semblait à même de pouvoir faire vaciller le clan Kuchiki tout entier. Et affermi dans son dessein machiavélique le seigneur Kuchiki entre.

Assis à son bureau les yeux fixés sur la porte, Renji attend son capitaine, toutes les questions de la veille tournant dans son esprit en une valse lui donnant le vertige. Après une nuit dès plus agitée, il s'est levé aux aurores, en ayant seulement résolu de le précéder au travail pour éviter au moins une entrée embarrassée.  
>Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge aurait bien eu besoin d'une oreille amicale pour l'aider à y voir clair, mais à qui pouvait-il bien en parler ? Pas à sa meilleure amie, Rukia, c'était la sœur du capitaine. Pas à ces amis Hisagi et Kira, tous les deux vice-capitaine respectivement des divisions neuf et trois. En fait il ne pouvait se confier à aucune de ses connaissances sous peine de ternir la réputation du noble, ce qu'il ne voulait à aucun prix.<br>Le shinigami s'aperçoit alors qu'il voulait protéger son capitaine, et que cette protection, un devoir de sa charge durant les combats, s'étendait maintenant à sa vie quotidienne. Sans doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'était exécuté sans mot dire, sous la pression autoritaire de son supérieur. Il avait voulu soulager la souffrance évidente à ses yeux de celui-ci sous son masque impénétrable. Souffrance dans laquelle Byakuya se débattait ses derniers jours et dont il avait été témoin. Pour lui fournir un répit, de même qu'il aurait paré les coups d'adversaires en nombre s'en prenant à lui, il avait agi d'instinct, l'esprit embrumé par l'incongruité de la situation.

Au milieu de ces réflexions, le bruit caractéristique de la porte qui s'ouvre se fait entendre, et Renji se raidit lorsqu'il voit le capitaine Kuchiki bloquer l'ouverture des battants. Le regard que celui-ci porte ensuite à son endroit ne fait alors aucun doute sur ses intentions. Sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée, Renji rejoint devant son fauteuil le seul homme à qui il permet d'avoir tant d'ascendance sur lui...

Absorbé dans sa tâche, Renji sent soudain des mains qui agrippent ses tempes, lui caressant les cheveux. Il redresse la tête pour rencontrer le regard assombri de désir du noble fixé droit sur lui. Rougissant, il s'empresse de le soulager, et l'affaire terminée, sans s'occuper de possibles remontrances sort de la pièce.

A son retour, il pose un plateau contenant une théière et deux tasses sur le bureau de son supérieur, bloquant l'accès à une pile de dossiers en retard.. Resté debout, il se gratte la gorge et lance d'une voix grave, en guise de préambule :

« Ohaio, Taishô.

— Bonjour Abarai fukutaishô » répond de même le capitaine Kuchiki en relevant la tête. Et il attend, devant l'air décidé de son vice-capitaine que celui-ci lui dise ce qu'il a en tête.

Renji commence à servir le thé, étrangement silencieux. Quand il a posé sa tasse devant le capitaine, il s'installe à califourchon sur une des chaises et il demande de but en blanc dans un discours légèrement incohérent : « Taishô, ces derniers jours vous étiez sans arrêt dans la lune, fatigué, et... je ne voulais pas y croire hier quand je... nous... mais tout à l'heure, la façon dont vous m'avez regardé... alors, je me suis demandé taishô, êtes-vous amoureux de... de moi ? »

Byakuya considère un instant son cadet, étonné de la conclusion à laquelle ce dernier était arrivé. Leur ancien affrontement lui avait fait entrevoir pour la première fois dans le jeune homme autre chose qu'un gamin écervelé et sans valeur venant de la plèbe du Rukongai, mais par tous les esprits du Seireitei, comment avait-il pu confondre son exigence avec un quelconque sentiment amoureux ? Et que dire de cette intrusion irrespectueuse dans sa vie privée. La franchise avait des limites que son subordonné ne semblait pas connaître ! Enfin, il avait bien droit à quelques réponses en retour des "services" dépassant le cadre de sa fonction.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, Renji, répond sans hésitation Byakuya.

— A-alors, vous m'utilisez, se rend compte Renji soulagé et furieux en même temps. Que pensera la femme dont vous êtes amoureux si jamais elle apprend ce que nous faisons ?

— Renji, je ne te savais pas aussi romantique, et tu m'as toi-même proposé ton aide. Quel est le problème ?

— Vous n'êtes pas amoureux ?

— Amoureux... soupire Byakuya, là n'est pas la question, je ne le connais pas suffisamment, mais il est évident que j'éprouve une forte attraction physique, ce qui ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis de nombreuses années, et dont je te suis gré d'en soulager les effets, continue t-il de sa voix égale.

— ...

— Renji, y a t-il autre chose ? J'aimerai rattraper mon retard avant les réunions de l'après-midi. »

Encouragé par l'exceptionnelle ouverture de son supérieur (qui décidément n'est pas dans son état normal : il l'appelle par son prénom !), Renji saisit sa chance. Il ne peut concevoir que l'homme qu'il admire se conduise ainsi sans être amoureux et refuse de le laisser dans un tel état d'esprit. Il est plus que probable que celui-ci se retrouve encore prisonnier de son rang.

« Qui avez vous rencontré ? Vous lui avez dit ce que vous ressentiez ? Elle pourrait peut-être vous aimer en retour.

— Je ne l'ai pas vraiment rencontré, j'ai vu son combat le soir de notre dernière patrouille, et je ne le connais que de vue. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler et en temps voulu cette attirance repartira comme elle venue.

— Vous ne le..., à retardement Renji remarque pour la première fois l'utilisation du pronom masculin : c'est un homme ! j'aurai du m'en douter après ce que vous... nous euh... un combat la nuit de notre dernière patrouille... vous étiez en poste au secteur du nord-ouest et là-bas il y avait aussi...».

Qui avait pu ainsi tomber dans l'œil du capitaine ? Il devait être exceptionnel. Renji emporté par ces pensées s'exprimait tout haut, sous l'œil circonspect de Byakuya, qui découvrait dans l'attitude dénuée de malice de Renji enfin un côté positif à la situation.

« Le capitaine Komamura, non tout de même pas... Iba ? peu probable ... alors euh, Hisagi san ! C'est Hisagi san n'est-ce-pas ? » cherchant la confirmation auprès de Byakuya.

Alors vaincu par l'insistance de Renji dont il connaît l'entêtement, et concerné par son implication personnelle (il lui doit bien cela), Byakuya raconte le combat nocturne, ses impressions et les conséquences sur ses nuits. Au fur et à mesure, un grand poids se retire de ses épaules. Tandis que Renji, pour une fois, l'écoute sans l'interrompre.

« Vous savez, Hisagi san ne cache pas ses préférences pour les hommes. C'est un de mes amis, si vous voulez je lui parle de vous.

— Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à cette histoire. Et je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant. Reprenons le travail. » dis Byakuya d'un ton qui ne soufre aucune réplique.

L'instant de grâce était terminé, le noble Kuchiki était revenu, indifférent à ses sentiments et tout entier dévoué à son devoir. Mais Renji n'est pas dupe, et la confession du capitaine résonne encore à ses oreilles. Non, cet homme n'est pas froid et il cache en son sein un florilège d'émotions qui ne demandent qu'à s'épanouir. Pourtant sa propre nature expansive ne lui permet pas de comprendre comment le noble est capable d'emprisonner celles-ci derrière une carapace d'indifférence, et il doit s'incliner devant la fierté légendaire du maître de clan.

La journée s'écoule donc sans plus de heurts, partagée entre la récupération du retard sur les dossiers, et l'organisation des patrouilles qui reprennent le lendemain. Comme d'habitude, Renji distrait par ses pensées, lève parfois la tête de ses papiers et son regard se fixe dans le lointain. Byakuya d'abord enclin à la semonce familière se tait pourtant : sur le visage expressif de son subordonné on peut lire aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert : la fureur d'être utilisé tel un outil sans âme, le soulagement de ne pas être la cible des passions de son supérieur, la fierté d'être son confident, et la contrariété de devoir se débattre dans cette situation. Alors le capitaine souriant pour lui seul se remet au travail sans rien dire.  
>Quoiqu'en disent beaucoup il n'aurait jamais pu rester à la tête de sa division s'il n'avait pas été un excellent juge de caractère. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il restait calme en toute circonstance qu'il fallait confondre cette attitude avec de l'indifférence. Il avait méprisé Renji, et malgré l'impassibilité qu'il affichait le jeune shinigami ne s'y été pas trompé. Il avait décelé la haine du jeune belliqueux à son encontre et l'avait proprement ignorée, car elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. Mais contre toute attente elle avait fini par l'atteindre. Il avait ressenti sa compassion après les événements du sôkyoku et en avait été embarrassé. Il avait vu le respect du jeune shinigami et le désir d'obtenir ce même respect. Tel était Renji, une nature franche et fruste, dirigée par des émotions changeantes, volcanique mais sincère et sans dissimulation.<br>A partir de ce qui ne devait être au départ qu'un simple soulagement sexuel, la gentillesse et la considération de Renji à son encontre avait également allégé son esprit. Qui d'autre que ce jeune homme droit pouvait ainsi pénétrer ses défenses et l'atteindre ? Et le carcans émotionnel dans lequel il s'enfermait lui-même ne lui paraissait plus si étouffant maintenant.  
>Se réjouissant d'avoir enfin retrouvé toutes ses facultés il laisse en remerciement l'esprit du jeune étourdi vagabonder, et continue seul le remplissage des dossiers. Après tout, ce retard accumulé n'est du qu'à sa propre incapacité de ses derniers jours.<p>

* * *

><p>Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Ding !<p>

Renji sursaute au son de l'horloge, annonçant le milieu de l'après-midi : « Que diable !

— Réveillé Abarai fukutaishô ? »

L'interpellé lève des yeux étonnés vers son supérieur, il n'en revient pas de s'être endormi, de même qu'il ne s'explique pas pourquoi le capitaine ne l'en a pas empêché, comme à son habitude. Il se rappelle seulement s'être perdu pour la énième fois de la journée dans ses pensées, en essayant de résoudre un problème crucial pour sa survie mentale : comment ne plus être l'unique solution de son supérieur à ses pulsions et faire naître entre celui-ci et son ami Hisagi une relation intime beaucoup plus saine et seyant bien mieux à ses yeux à la noblesse de l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Problème qui compte tenu de son inexpérience conjuguée à son manque de délicatesse s'était vite trouvé sans issue : il n'avait rien, mais alors rien des qualités nécessaires à un entremetteur.

« Veuillez me pardonnez, taishô, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, bafouille Renji, sachant aussitôt qu'il les prononçait que ces mots n'avait pas valeur d'excuse pour son supérieur.

— Oui, c'est compréhensible, murmure Byakuya, il est l'heure de rejoindre le comité d'état d'urgence, dépêchons-nous ! » dit-il d'un voix impérative.

Renji acquiesce subjugué, et tout les deux sortent du bureau, pour se diriger vers les bâtiments de la première division où aura lieu la première réunion de l'après-midi.


	4. Briefing

**Chapitre 3**

**Briefing**

Du fait des apparitions aléatoires de hollows dans toute la Soul Society, un système de patrouilles renforcées avait été organisé. Toutes les divisions y participaient, à l'exception de la quatrième division affectée aux secours et à la logistique, de la deuxième division occupée comme toujours par les missions spéciales, et de la douzième division chargée de résoudre les problèmes techniques responsables de ces intrusions. Un escadron de chaque division disponible, dix au total, était affecté aux patrouilles supplémentaires dans le Rukongai, une semaine sur deux, afin de permettre une récupération de la fatigue et du stress accumulé. Le capitaine de la première division, commandant de toutes les divisions, n'y prenait bien évidemment pas part.  
>Cinq divisions donc se répartissaient hebdomadairement l'intégralité de la Soul Society. Des campements avaient été établis à des endroits stratégiques du Rukongai, afin de permettre le repos, le ravitaillement, et la transmission des données récupérées au C.R.E.O.S. (Centre de Recherche et d'Évaluation des Ondes Spirituelles). Les blessés y étaient regroupés puis conduits si nécessaire à l'hôpital de la quatrième division. Ces installations de campagne étaient protégées par de puissants kekkai, boucliers d'énergie spirituelle, générés par un nécromancien et constituaient les seuls endroits sûrs du Rukongai à l'heure actuelle.<p>

La veille au soir, avait eu lieu à la sixième division le briefing, concernant la situation d'urgence au Seireitei.

Tous les shinigamis, à l'exception de ceux en mission dans le monde réel, s'étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle, et bavardaient, assis en tailleur sur le tatami. A l'arrivée du capitaine et du vice-capitaine, le silence se fit comme par magie. Le capitaine Kuchiki, sans un regard pour eux, alla directement au fond de la salle et attendit patiemment, du moins pouvait-on le penser à son air impassible, que le premier lieutenant le rejoigne. Renji, à son aise parmi les hommes, en profitait pour plaisanter par-ci par-là, ou répondre aux questions que certains lui adressaient.

« Hum ! »

Peu sonore mais toujours efficace, le raclement de gorge de son supérieur le rappela à l'ordre. Renji sur une mimique d'excuse s'interrompit donc, et pris place à son tour devant le grand panneau accroché au mur du fond, où était affiché une carte de la Soul Society. On pouvait y voir, le Seireitei au centre, le Rukongai à l'extérieur, le tout étant distinctement partagé en secteurs numérotés de un à douze. L'emblème de chacun marquait l'emplacement des divisions, figurant ainsi la zone dont elles avaient la surveillance habituellement au Seireitei.

Renji s'éclaircit la gorge : « Comme vous le savez tous, la cause de la défaillance des systèmes de protection et de détection n'a toujours pas été trouvée. La situation d'urgence est donc maintenue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » Quelques ricanements et commentaires peu élogieux se firent entendre : «

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'i foutent à la 12ème ?

— Ah, y en a marre des patrouilles supplémentaires !

— On va s'taper leur boulot pendant encore combien d'temps ? »

Un haussement de sourcil suivi d'un regard appuyé sur l'ensemble de l'assistance de la part de leur commandant suffit aux plus agressifs à se calmer et à se taire.

Renji repris : « La douzième a besoin d'aide, soyez fiers que l'on fasse appel à vous, c'est la preuve de votre compétence. Et il est de notre devoir d'assurer la sécurité des habitants du Rukongai, vous le savez. » Au fil des mois, Renji avait acquis un savoir-faire indéniable dans la tenue de ces réunions d'équipe. Il nuançait subtilement le côté parfois trop répressif de son supérieur. Sans compter que le capitaine Kuchiki ne trouvait aucun intérêt à s'adresser à ses hommes lors de ces briefings, et trouvait par contre agréable de déléguer une tâche dans laquelle, pour une fois, son lieutenant excellait. « Donc, voici les affectations pour les 7 jours à venir : escadrons 1 et 3 en poste à la division ; escadron 4 à la surveillance du Seireitei, un détachement de l'escadron 3 vous sera rattaché pour compléter les effectifs. Takeda ?

— Oui lieutenant ?

— Tu organiseras cela avec Reiko. » Le 5ème siège de la division, Sasabe Takeda, hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Reiko Miage, en charge de l'escadron 4, était une jeune fille enjouée avec laquelle il était facile de s'entendre.  
>« Escadron 5 comme d'habitude à l'entraînement. Ce qui nous laisse l'escadron 2 affectée aux patrouilles du Rukongai, secteurs 5 et 6 du territoire Nord avec le capitaine et moi. Nous assurerons la protection de la région nord-ouest en coordination avec les équipes de la septième division et de la région nord-est avec celles de la première division. Voici les plans sur lesquels vous verrez en détail le partage des secteurs entre nos équipes » dit Renji tout en tendant une pile de feuilles au chef du deuxième escadron Kenjiro Shimizu. « Soyez sûrs de bien mémoriser la topologie du secteur auquel vous êtes affecté et l'emplacement des postes de campagne les plus proches. » Pendant quelques minutes on entendit plus que le frottement du papier, le temps de distribuer et de lire le document. « Des questions ? demanda Renji au bout d'un moment.<p>

— En tenant compte de ceux partis à l'extérieur, cela va faire quarante hommes pour toute la partie nord, c'est peu, allons-nous avoir un renfort ? s'inquiéta le quatrième siège Shimizu.

— Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Comme il y a quinze jours, un escadron de la neuvième division mené par le vice-capitaine Hisagi est affecté aux patrouilles dans le Rukongai. Il se répartira également entre les trois territoires du nord, de l'ouest et de l'est, répondit Renji, en coulant un regard en coin vers Byakuya, lequel resta parfaitement indifférent.

— Ah, tant mieux, le lieutenant Hisagi est super, s'exclama une jeune shinigami de l'escadron 2, à la grande contrariété de Byakuya, qui haussa de nouveau un sourcil.

— Désolé de te décevoir Kaoru, mais Hisagi san lui même est affecté au territoire sud, avec les équipes de la onzième » dit Renji la mine sombre. Il aurait bien voulu que Hisagi les accompagne, et alors peut-être que...

Mais, à la réunion des capitaines et vice-capitaines de l'après-midi, le lieutenant de la première division Chôjirô Sasakibe, avait réclamé et obtenu la présence du capitaine intérimaire Hisagi au Sud. En effet la onzième division avait fait état d'un manque d'officiers supérieurs du fait de la défection de son 3ème siège Ikkaku Madarame pour blessures graves suite à un combat (soit disant d'entraînement) et d'un : « Yumichika trop inquiet pour valoir quelque chose », au dire de Kenpachi. « Comme d'habitude à la onzième c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! » s'était exclamé Renji de dépit, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de leur capitaine, une mise en garde silencieuse de la part du sien, et se faisant presque assommé par Yachiru, vice-capitaine de la susdite division.

« D'autres questions ?

— Oui moi, dit le sous-officier en charge du cinquième escadron en se levant, ce n'est pas que je mésestime la situation, mais les entraînements sont assez stériles du fait que les officiers supérieurs n'ont plus de temps à leur accorder. Je ne suffit pas à encadrer efficacement les éléments qui en ont le plus besoin et j'ai peur que leur progrès stagne. J'aimerai pouvoir compter sur l'assistance de l'un d'entre vous, au moins de temps en temps.

— C'est effectivement une conséquence de la situation qui à la longue pourrait se révéler fâcheuse. Je veillerai personnellement à leur entraînement à mon retour. Pour ce qui est de la semaine à venir, je compte sur vous, Iwanabari shôshô » dit Byakuya d'un ton égal, surprenant l'assemblée avec l'une de ses rares et redoutées prises de parole. L'interpellée hocha la tête « A vos ordres, Kuchiki taishô », tout en prenant l'air abattu. En son for intérieur le sous-lieutenant Suzuru Iwanabari, chef du premier escadron et 3ème siège de la division, s'exclamait outrée « Du travail en plus ? Comment voulez-vous que je trouve le temps alors que je dois veiller au grain pendant votre absence ! » Mais on ne discute pas un ordre du capitaine Kuchiki, et la jeune femme officier de la sixième division retint ses griefs. Quant au demandeur, il en était à regretter son intervention, rares étaient les fois où le capitaine s'intéressait aux éléments les plus faibles de son escadron et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Souriant de l'air pris par les membres de la troupe Renji s'enquit : « Une autre question ? » un grand silence lui répondit. « Il reste un dernier point à voir : qui se porte volontaire pour aller chercher les nouveaux appareils de mesures mobiles à la douzième ? ». Le silence sembla s'accentuer, si c'était possible. La douzième division faisaient l'objet d'étranges rumeurs, et on ne savait jamais si l'on allait revenir vivant ou entier ou complètement transformé après une visite dans ses bâtiments. « Allons allons, un peu de courage ou bien préférez-vous que je nomme moins même quelqu'un ? admonesta Renji, tout en se réjouissant que sa position lui permette lui-même d'échapper à l'épreuve.

— J'irai, se proposa un membre de l'escadron 5 après quelque temps en levant la main.

— Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Rikichi » acquiesça Renji sous le compliment duquel rosi la jeune recrue. Rikichi dès son arrivée s'était attaché au lieutenant et lui vouait une admiration sans borne.

Il était temps de clôturer la réunion. Renji termina par le rappel des procédures d'alertes à la garnison, insista sur le respect des consignes en usage lors de l'absence simultanée du capitaine et du vice-capitaine, puis il signala la fin de la réunion.


	5. Force et faiblesse

**Chapitre 4**

**Force et faiblesse**

Au terme d'un repos tout relatif, le capitaine Kuchiki et le vice-capitaine Abarai se dirigent vers le territoire que leur division s'est vue assignée, répartissant les quarante hommes de leur escadron en escouades plus légères pour faciliter le quadrillage de la zone, auxquels s'ajoutent les quinze hommes de la neuvième division.

Patrouilles, combats, repos, rythment les journées et les nuits. Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine sont souvent appelés en renfort, les shinigamis arrivant tout juste à résister aux assauts des plus forts opposants. Au hasard de leurs interventions et moments de pauses, il arrive à Renji et Byakuya de se rencontrer.  
>En voyant Byakuya agir comme il en a l'habitude, Renji ne sait plus trop quoi penser concernant Hisagi. D'un côté, il est rassuré de voir que son capitaine a retrouvé sa sérénité, de l'autre, il aurait bien voulu que celui-ci soit plus troublé par le sentiment qu'il éprouve. Mais peut-être était-ce lui qui avait eu tord et que tout n'avait été qu'un feu de paille vite éteint.<br>Si Renji avait pu lire à travers le masque impassible de son capitaine, il aurait découvert que celui-ci était moins serein qu'il en avait l'air. Simplement, les combats lui offraient suffisamment d'excitation pour servir d'échappatoire à ses préoccupations.

Au matin du septième jour, alors que Byakuya s'en retourne vers le poste de campagne pour y prendre un repos bien mérité après plusieurs appels de soutien consécutifs, il sent l'énergie spirituelle de Renji s'amplifier progressivement pour finalement vaciller. « Renji, va t-il falloir qu'encore une fois je vienne à ton secours ? » soupire Byakuya. Le reiatsu continue de donner des signes inquiétants, s'intensifiant pour s'affaiblir presque aussitôt, et Byakuya se lance dans un shunpo vers le lieu présumé, sans se préoccuper de l'escouade qui l'accompagne alors.

* * *

><p>Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Au terme de leur dernière nuit de patrouille, épuisé, il avait baissé sa garde et avait ainsi mis en danger l'escouade tout entière : deux groupes de arrancars les avait pris en tenaille à la faveur d'un encaissement vallonné. Les hollows s'étaient-il organisés en embuscade ou était-ce juste un hasard ? cela n'avait pour le moment aucune importance.<br>Rapidement, les hommes avaient réagi, mais la puissance de ces hollows étaient supérieure à la moyenne.

« BANKAI ! »

Dans un vrombissement d'énergie spirituelle, Hihiôzabimaru, le roi des babouins au grand corps de serpent, retint la première vague, et permit aux hommes de se regrouper et de faire face, dos à dos.  
>Cependant, ils furent rapidement submergés, laissant le vice-capitaine affronter les multiples attaques des hollows. Aurait-il été libre de ses mouvements qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de ses adversaires. Mais devant protéger ses subordonnés blessés pour la plupart et incapables de bouger, il ne pouvait exploiter toutes les attaques de son bankai. Toute retraite leur était interdite. Il s'épuisait, et voyait le moment où la barrière protectrice formée par les anneaux de Zabimaru céderait et laisserait le champ libre au festin des arrancars.<br>Un cri dans son dos lui appris que le banquet avait commencé. Il n'arrivait plus à maintenir le reiatsu nécessaire dans le corps du grand serpent et une brèche s'était ouverte. Haletant, il se remit pourtant sur ses pieds, et tenta une nouvelle attaque.  
>Dans une nouvelle explosion d'énergie spirituelle il restaura quelques unes de ses lames et parvint à faire reculer l'assaut, mais se retrouva sans force. Immédiatement, son zanpakutô repris sa forme de shikai, et il s'affaissa de nouveau. Les hollows rugirent, leurs proies désormais accessibles. Renji dans un suprême effort releva la tête et brandit son katana devant lui, déviant un coup de griffe visant sa gorge. Autour de lui, les cris retentissaient, ses yeux se voilèrent et il vacilla. Deux hommes vinrent se porter à sa rescousse, immédiatement repoussés par le hollow, ne devant leur survie qu'à leur expérience accrue des combats. Aux hurlements qu'ils poussèrent, aux gouttes de sang se déversant sur le sol devant lui, Renji repris ses esprits et se releva, faisant radier vaillamment son aura.<br>Depuis quand avait-il besoin que ses hommes prennent les coups à sa place ? Rejetant sa souffrance et son épuisement, lui revenait à l'esprit l'image d'un adolescent aux cheveux orange qui ne tenait jamais aucun compte de l'impossibilité de réussir ce qu'il avait à cœur de faire, surtout quand il s'agissait de protéger ses amis, même quand son infériorité semblait évidente.

« Je suffis de ce côté ! cria t-il, sa voix affermie et sonore portant par dessus les ténébreux mugissements des hollows, tous ceux encore en état de combattre sur le flanc droit ! ». Et, bien que la situation semblât sans issue, la confiance renouvelée de leur vice-capitaine ramena à plusieurs l'esprit guerrier qui les avaient abandonnés. Le combat s'intensifia.

* * *

><p>Arrivé sur les lieux, un coup d'œil suffit à Byakuya pour se rendre compte de la situation. Son premier lieutenant, un genou à terre, s'appuyant sur son zanpakutô, pantelant, se relevait pourtant à chacun des constants assauts qui lui faisaient front et renvoyait les coups, faisant hésiter un temps les hollows. Son reiatsu vacillait sporadiquement, mais tenait bon, alors que derrière lui se trouvaient sans connaissance plusieurs hommes de l'escouade. Aucun des quelques hommes qui combattaient sur l'autre aile ne s'en sortiraient vivants face à la puissance de leur adversaire.<br>" Shire Senbonzakura", murmure t-il du bout des lèvres. La lame de son katana tenu devant lui se dissout en une tornade de pétales de cerisiers, qui se projette rapidement sur le terrain, disséquant les hollows sur son passage et procurant un bouclier aux soldats qui en avaient besoin. Mais il y avait des limites à la portée du shikai, et il devait compter sur Renji pour tenir encore un peu de son côté.

Celui-ci n'avait pas été sans remarquer l'arrivée providentielle de son capitaine, et aussi épuisé était-il, ce soudain renfort raffermit son reiatsu. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se redresse et de nouveau crie : « BAN-KAI ! ».  
>L'explosion d'énergie fait reculer les hollows, et profitant de leur déstabilisation Hihiôzabimaru lancé à un vitesse prodigieuse viens à bout de plusieurs d'entre eux, soudain aidé dans cette tâche par une bourrasque composée de milliers de pétales acérées, qui s'enroule autour de lui et lui prête main forte. Bientôt, le champ de bataille n'est plus que gémissements et silence.<p>

Renji s'écroule, deux genoux à terre, ne devant son équilibre qu'à son épée qu'il a planté dans le sol et sur la poignée de laquelle il a reposé ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre. Le dos courbé, la tête penchée vers le sol dont il ne perçoit plus les détails, le regard flou et les oreilles bourdonnantes, il cherche son souffle.  
>Une présence familière l'incite à relever la tête. Byakuya est là, devant lui, à genou. Son regard aux iris argentés scrute le visage blafard de son lieutenant, et il tend la main vers sa joue et la caresse du pouce, exprimant une touchante bienveillance.<br>Les shinigamis rescapés observent la scène, n'osant ni bouger ni parler, englobés eux aussi dans la chaleur inhabituelle du reiatsu de leur capitaine.

Puis ce fut finit. Byakuya sans mot dire se relève et se dirige vers eux, à nouveau fidèle à lui-même, et d'un ton impénétrable, donne ses ordres pour l'évacuation des blessés.

« Septième siège Hanatarô Yamada au rapport pour la 4ème division , Kuchiki taishô sama » crie plutôt qu'il n'énonce l'impressionnable membre de la division médicale. Comme ledit capitaine ne daigne pas tourner la tête vers lui, le pauvre perd le peu d'assurance qu'il a et continue d'une voix hésitante : « trois blessés légers, sept blessés graves devant être rapatriés, un blessé grave dont l'état nécessite d'être soigné sur place, aucun mort. » Cette dernière affirmation est annoncée avec une telle joie dans la voix que le seigneur Kuchiki tourne la tête et observe le frêle shinigami qui sourit, semblant avoir retrouvé sa fierté rien qu'à prononcer ses mots, de la même façon qu'un guerrier aurait annoncé une grande victoire.

« Effectivement nous pouvons nous en réjouir, dit contre toute attente Byakuya, dont le regard se dirige alors vers son lieutenant, allongé avec d'autres qui récupèrent des rencontres, dans l'enceinte protégée du camp. Hanatarô, surpris, attend cependant l'ordre de rompre qui ne vient pas.

— Euh ! Capitaine Kuchiki sama, puis-je euh , j'ai fini mon rapport et euh j'aimerai retourner auprès de Renji san...

— Je me chargerai moi-même du lieutenant Abarai, décide froidement le capitaine, tu peux disposer. »

Plusieurs têtes se tournent vers eux, et des murmures s'élèvent dans les rangs des shinigamis au repos. Bon sang, dans son état, le lieutenant Abarai ne sera pas capable de subir les foudres de son capitaine, furieux comme il doit l'être du marasme qu'il avait eu sous les yeux et pour lequel il devait rendre son fukutaishô responsable.

Renji se remettait doucement, il n'avait pas été blessé sérieusement, mais la longue semaine de patrouille et la dernière bataille avait épuisé dangereusement son reiatsu. Il se sent encore faible. Son esprit engourdi vague à la dérive, l'emportant vers des images où un regard gris acier l'englobe tout entier ou le dédaigne. Ce regard qui ne s'était jamais vraiment tourné vers lui, le chien du Rukongai, même après sa nomination au poste de vice-capitaine, il le sent maintenant fixé sur lui.  
>Byakuya s'approche, le visage impassible, cachant ses pensées. Son geste l'avait étonné, il voulait revoir à nouveau son lieutenant pour éclaircir cette impression. A nouveau il s'agenouille et observe attentivement le visage pâli de son lieutenant, dont le regard reprend vie maintenant. C'était cet homme qui lui avait désobéi, l'avait trahi lui et la sixième division. Qui avait laissé ses émotions prendre le pas sur son devoir. Il n'avait alors éprouvé que le plus grand mépris pour lui. Aussi lorsque ce même homme l'avait défié avait-il réellement cherché à le tuer durant leur duel. Pourtant il avait survécu. Il s'était tenu fermement devant lui, il n'avait pas reculé face à sa puissance, l'avait rivalisé un instant, et avait même réussi l'exploit de le blesser, alors qu'il gisait déjà à moitié mort. Tout avait commencé alors. Cet homme avait commencé à obtenir son respect.<br>Peu à peu, Renji sort de son engourdissement. Il soutient les yeux posés sur lui, qui le scrutent sans vergogne. Sous l'intensité de ce regard, sa respiration s'accélère légèrement, tandis qu'il s'interroge sur sa signification. Dieu qu'il a en haï la noble attitude, le dédain à peine voilé tout autant qu'il en a subi et admiré la force. Mais le voir ainsi penché sur lui, c'était autre chose. Ni contrainte, ni pression, ce qu'il voyait c'était une lueur interrogative et inquiète dans le regard aux prunelles grises.

« Taishô ? s'enquiert d'une voix faible Renji.

— Allez vous suffisamment bien pour me faire un rapport sur les circonstances de ce... gâchis, Abarai fukutaishô ? ». Ces paroles contredisaient son regard, le capitaine était un homme de devoir en toute circonstance. « Et m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai du intervenir moi-même dans ce qui était votre mission ? »

Renji sert les dents de frustration et de dépit, alors qu'il constate une fois de plus son impuissance à égaler ne serait-ce qu'un peu le niveau de son capitaine. « Déso-lé, capi-taine, j'en prend - l'entière - responsabilité », répond-il d'une voix hachée par l'effort. "Il nous ont eu - par - par surprise - mais ...". Renji décrit l'étrange attitude des hollows. Son rapport terminé il ferme les yeux, sa respiration se fait lourde et oppressée, alors que son reiatsu s'affaiblit de nouveau.

« Il doit se reposer », dit d'un ton ferme le préposé aux soins Yamada, au grand dam des membres encore conscients de la sixième division qui n'auraient jamais osé, ni même envisagé, contrarier ainsi la volonté évidente de leur capitaine. « Vous pourrez de nouveau lui parler lorsqu'il aura récupéré. Et vous avez également besoin de repos, Kuchiki taishô sama », dit il, levant un regard soucieux vers les sombres cernes du noble. Lequel jette un regard glacial sur le shinigami médecin, regard qui ordinairement suffisait à anéantir toute tentative d'interférence dans ses actions, quand sa réputation seule avait été insuffisante à l'avoir empêchée, et faisait s'enfuir rapidement le perturbateur en question. Mais Hanatarô, préoccupé qu'il est par la défaillance de son patient, semble n'en pas tenir compte. Et bien que frémissant de tout son corps sous l'effet de l'aura tranchante du capitaine, n'en soutient pas moins son regard et ne s'éloigne pas d'un pouce. Rien en dehors de la force ne le fera bouger. Byakuya se remémore un moment similaire, lorsque que le faible shinigami, bien que dépourvu de capacités guerrières, s'était tenu aux côtés de sa sœur, dans une tentative désespérée de la sauver de l'exécution qui attendait celle-ci. Kuchiki soupire : encore un dont le cœur parle plus que sa soumission à la hiérarchie ou à la raison. Il semblait que cette attitude se soit répandue comme un virus depuis l'arrivée d'un gamin à la chevelure orange dans son monde si bien ordonné jusqu'alors.  
>Sans mot dire, il s'éloigne et s'enquiert abruptement du représentant du C.R.E.O.S. auprès du chef de l'escouade décimée, indifférent aux blessures de celui-ci. Consterné par l'émotion qu'avait fait naître en lui la vue de son lieutenant à la limite de l'évanouissement quand il n'y a pas si longtemps le voir couvert de sang et proche de la mort ne l'avait aucunement empêché d'ignorer sa condition, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait changé à son égard et était devenu bien trop concerné par son bien-être. Que lui arrive-il donc, entre le désir éprouvé pour Hisagi et l'affection, car c'était bien ainsi qu'on pouvait nommer cette émotion, l'affection grandissante qu'il ressent à présent pour Renji ? Cependant, l'heure n'était pas à l'analyse de ses réactions surprenantes, et repoussant celle-ci pour plus tard grâce son esprit parfaitement rationnel, il continue de s'occuper de ses responsabilités immédiates.<p>

C'est n'est que tardivement dans la soirée, au terme de cette semaine de patrouille, que le capitaine peut enfin rejoindre ses appartements dans le manoir des Kuchiki. La perspective de la journée de repos du lendemain l'enchante pour une fois, et littéralement épuisé, moralement tout autant que physiquement, il s'effondre sur son lit et s'endort d'un sommeil sans rêve.


	6. Faire son deuil

**Chapitre 5**

**Faire son deuil**

« AOUCH ! MAIS T'ES FOLLE ! » Byakuya se réveille avec sursaut au son de cette voix familière et exaspérante : il avait pourtant donné l'ordre la veille qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte, ce qui incluait la proscription de toute activité sonore, interdiction étendue au delà de ses appartements à toute la résidence. Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter l'intervention souvent inopportune et toujours imprévue d'un certain shinigami remplaçant qui s'acharnait depuis leur première rencontre, à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et à faire de sa vie, jusqu'ici réglée comme du papier à musique, une partition dont on aurait caché les notes par endroit, rendant indéchiffrable la mélodie tant que celle-ci n'aurait pas été jouée. Repoussant l'édredon de coton, Byakuya se lève et se revêt du yukata négligemment étendu sur celui-ci, pour aller le plus rapidement possible faire cesser les grognements vulgaires, indignes du prestige de sa demeure, qu'il continue d'entendre.

Quelques pièces et portes coulissantes plus tard, la scène à laquelle il assiste le laisse un instant sans voix : sa sœur Rukia, prunelle de ses yeux, à califourchon sur un corps juvénile qui se débat comme un diable, en essayant de hurler. Tentatives toutes deux vouées à l'échec, car il est enserré par les liens spirituels d'un sort d'emprisonnement et bâillonné fermement par les mains de la jeune fille. Cc-cet humain ! De quel droit ...!

« Ichigo, je t'ai déjà dis que mon frère dort et qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit, gronde la voix grave de Rukia.

- hum m humm hum grrrrrr ! » marmonne la forme étendue à terre, alias Ichigo Kurosaki, humain d'origine et shinigami à ces heures.

Le rire victorieux de Rukia se fait entendre dans la pièce en réponse aux grommellements incompréhensibles, ses éclats frais et légers résonnants aux oreilles de Byakuya. Il a si peu l'occasion de l'entendre, car Rukia adopte toujours avec lui une attitude compassée et déférente, plus en rapport avec le rang qu'il occupe. Décidément, cet humain a le don de lui taper sur les nerfs, et il lui en veut soudain de profiter de ce plaisir auquel lui n'a pas droit.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de cette honteuse comédie ? » s'enquiert-il d'une voix sèche. Un silence de plomb tombe tout à coup dans la pièce, tandis qu'à la fois Ichigo et Rukia prennent conscience de la présence du maître des lieux.

Rukia prise en flagrant délit d'inconvenance aux nobles manières, se relève aussitôt, s'éloignant de quelques pas de son martyre préféré, et, croisant les mains derrière son dos, baissant la tête la mine contrite, murmure d'une voix à peine audible : « ni-sama ».

« Ah ! Byakuya ! Ben tu vois Rukia qu'il dormait pa-» L'imprudent Ichigo s'interrompt. Le reiatsu du capitaine s'est élevé dangereusement. Les yeux écarquillés de panique d' Ichigo se pose sur la gracieuse main qui se lève tandis qu'une voix menaçante formule l'incantation : « voie de l'emprisonnement n°4 les cordes rampantes », et une liane crépitante d'énergie vient s'enrouler autour de lui, se mêlant à celles de Rukia, puis il se sent soulevé pour être ensuite projeté au travers de la paroi boisée donnant sur l'extérieur. Arrivé au dessus d'un étang, il sent la liane relâcher son emprise et tombe dedans dans une gigantesque gerbe d'eau froide, toujours emprisonné par le sort de son amie.

« Ni-sama ? » s'exclame stupéfaite celle-ci en fixant sur son frère un regard pour une fois inquisiteur et direct. Satisfait pour l'instant du résultat obtenu, le grand frère en question, ayant délaissé momentanément son titre de chef de clan et de garant de l'honneur de la famille Kuchiki, tourne les talons et laisse Rukia à sa perplexité.

Un nouveau plouf suivit d'une bordée de jurons l'arrache à sa spéculation et elle se précipite vers sa victime et ami dont les liens l'empêchent de garder l'équilibre. D'un doigt tendu vers lui elle relâche son sort et l'aide à sortir du plan d'eau.

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris à ton frère », rouspète Ichigo tandis qu'il regarde la paroi fracassée gisant sur le sol de la véranda entourant cette partie du pavillon. « Il a pété un plomb ou quoi ?

— Il est bizarre ces derniers temps, dis Rukia, dans la lune ou bien sur les nerfs. Ça ne lui ressemble pas, je ne sais pas ce qui le perturbe, et puis il est rentré tard de mission cette nuit.

— Ah bon, reprend Ichigo, se grattant la base du crâne comme à son habitude lorsqu'il se sent en faute, c'était pas le bon moment pour le déranger alors. Ah là là, j'aurai pas du le contrarier.

— Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, le sermonne Rukia.

— Ouais, souffle Ichigo, découragé à la perspective de présenter ses excuses à la personne qui vient si brutalement de l'envoyer valser dehors.

— Nous irons lui parler ensemble, dit Rukia pour rassurer son ami, moi aussi je dois faire amende honorable.

— Tu peux le dire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me sauter dessus comme ça s'en prévenir aussi ?

— T'aurais du m'écouter la première fois, gamin, et nous n'en serions pas là.

— ATCHOUM !

— ...

— ...

— Viens te changer, avant de prendre froid », dit Rukia en le tirant par le bras.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est que dans la soirée que l'occasion se présenta pour Ichigo et Rukia d'approcher l'objet de leurs angoisses. Lesquelles s'accrurent au froncement de sourcil du chef de famille lorsqu'il aperçut la cause de l'un de ces maux actuels assis à sa table.<p>

« Il me semblait avoir été assez clair sur le fait que je ne voulais plus te voir ici, Kurosaki Ichigo .

— Je... c'est moi qui l'ai invité, ni-sama... ». La voix de Rukia n'était qu'un mince filet, comme si elle avait perdu tous ses moyens sous le regard implacable de son frère.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille anormalement empruntée, Ichigo se leva et, se courbant dans un geste de respect et d'excuse, lança : « C'est entièrement de ma faute Byakuya, je voulais absolument te parler, et j'ai insisté. Pour ce matin aussi, je n'aurai pas du faire ainsi irruption chez toi. Je m'excuse ».  
>Et voilà, identique à lui-même l'adolescent ne tenait aucun compte de son rang de capitaine ou même de son titre de noblesse, et ne se gênait pas pour le tutoyer comme s'il était l'un de ses amis humains. Pourtant, l'aristocrate ne pouvait en vouloir plus longtemps au jeune Kurosaki, dont les efforts pour protéger sa sœur étaient louables, et dont la loyauté était remarquable.<p>

« Et, que me vaut donc le désagrément de ta présence ? » soupira Byakuya, s'asseyant enfin et signalant aux serviteurs attendant à l'écart qu'ils pouvaient servir le dîner.

* * *

><p>Sept jours qu'il n'avait pu profiter ainsi de l'ambiance apaisante qui régnait dans ses jardins. Byakuya frissonne un peu sous le léger vent d'automne dont la froidure annonce déjà l'hiver. Il avait laissé seuls Ichigo et Rukia, ayant besoin de solitude pour penser un peu. Activité qui compte tenu des chamailleries incessantes entre ces deux là était peine perdue, même pour quelqu'un qui comme lui était habitué à exercer sur son mental une discipline de fer. Et il s'éloignait de la lumière filtrant à travers les cloisons, confiant à la lune le soin d'éclairer son chemin. Pourtant il avait apprécié la compagnie des jeunes indiscrets, se réjouissant du sourire de Rukia en dépit de sa présence. Elle ressemblait à sa sœur, physiquement tout du moins, et elle semblait heureuse. Elle se remettait rapidement de l'enfer qu'elle avait traversé depuis que Kurosaki Ichigo pouvait lui rendre visite. Hisana serait contente de la savoir ainsi.<p>

Ses pas le dirigent vers un coin reculé du jardin où l'on peut découvrir, à l'abri d'un viel érable, un banc de bois posé sur deux larges pierres. Il s'assoit et pense à Hisana. C'était leur coin favori au début de leur union, quand elle était encore en bonne santé et que le désespoir d'avoir abandonné sa petite sœur ne l'avait pas rongée petit à petit.

« Hisana, ta sœur est avec moi et elle va bien » murmure doucement Byakuya, fermant les yeux.

« Hisana, je vais bien moi aussi »

...

« Hisana, je crois que je suis amoureux » exhale Byakuya, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Hisana, je t'aime toujours tu sais... »

C'était si compliqué. Mais comment nier ce qu'il éprouvait ? Il voulait que son amour pour Hisana soit absolu, garder pur le souvenir de la tendresse et de la douceur qui avait émané de Hisana et qui avait su si bien troubler son cœur. Mais il ne pouvait rejeter la fascination qu'exerçait sur lui Hisagi. Était-ce possible ? Pouvait-il s'y consumer sans trahir son amour passé ?

« Hisana ? »

L'appel resta sans réponse car Hisana n'était plus.

* * *

><p>Toc toc toc.<p>

« Ni-sama, pourrai-je te parler ? »

— Tu peux entrer Rukia.

Celle-ci franchit le seuil, étonnée de ne pas trouver son frère comme à son habitude à cette heure-ci devant l'autel commémoratif, mais à son bureau, vaquant aux affaires familiales. D'ailleurs il relève la tête et lui adresse un regard qu'on aurait pu croire tendre si on ne l'avait pas connu.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demande Byakuya, reconnaissant l'air que prenait sa sœur lorsqu'elle n'osait pas prendre la parole par peur de son refus.

— Est-ce qu'Ichigo pourrait rester chez nous quelque temps ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que Renji soit sorti de l'hôpital ? Tu vois, comme il va nous aider avec les arrancars et tout ça » se lance Rukia tout d'une traite. Ichigo, mis au courant de la situation, avait voulu prendre part à la traque et attendait maintenant la réponse du shôtaishô à sa proposition.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient à la condition expresse que sa conduite soit irréprochable, souligne Byakuya, et je compte aussi sur toi pour cela.

— Bien sûr ni-sama, je vais le surveiller de près » confirme sérieusement Rukia de sa voix grave, mettant les mains sur ses hanches et fronçant les sourcils. Avait-elle bien distingué une lueur amusée dans le regard de son frère ? Peut-être Ichigo avait-il raison et devrait-elle être un peu plus naturelle avec lui ? Ce soir, il lui semblait tellement transparent.

« Ni sama ?

— Oui Rukia ?

— Ichigo et moi nous allons jouer aux cartes dans le petit salon. Tu voudrais venir ?

— Jouer aux cartes ?

— C'est un jeu du monde réel, c'est amusant.

— Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais je pourrai vous rejoindre pour prendre le thé.

— D'accord je vais demander à ce qu'on le serve là-bas, merci, ni-sama, s'exclame Rukia en souriant et elle se retira.

Resté seul, le chef du clan Kuchiki soupire, sachant qu'il vient de contracter auprès d' Ichigo une nouvelle dette.

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, le manoir des Kuchiki avait retrouvé son calme coutumier. Le shinigami suppléant était parti rejoindre au Rukongai pour le reste de la semaine la troisième division que la trahison de Gin Ichimaru avait laissé sans capitaine. Le rapatriement de son vice-capitaine Kira blessé avait accéléré la décision concernant sa participation aux patrouilles. Mais dans les quartiers de la sixième division c'était tout le contraire : le retour du fukutaishô Renji Abarai, remis de ses blessures, se faisait sous les ovations de ceux qui lui devaient leur vie ou de leurs proches amis. L'effervescence exceptionnelle en ces lieux fut rapidement circonscrite, lorsque leur capitaine fit son entrée, se changeant en une révérence qui convenait mieux à la stature de leur supérieur. Celui-ci répondit brièvement en retour par un hochement de tête, acceptant le compliment, et fit signe à son second de le suivre dans leur bureau.<p>

Un coin de la pièce était aménagé en salon, offrant un espace de détente et de conversations moins officielles. Renji déjà mentalement préparé, prend les devants et s'agenouille devant Byakuya qui a pris place sur le canapé, attendant que ce dernier se dénude. Mais, les gestes suaves et empressés ne suivent pas. Que devait-il faire ? Prendre l'initiative aujourd'hui ?

« Que fais-tu ?

— C'est que j'hésite à... Renji s'interrompt s'apercevant enfin de l'absence de signe extérieur qui devrait normalement accompagner une quelconque excitation. Se pourrait-il que le taishô ait enfin résolu son problème ? Un soulagement mêlé d'embarras envahit Renji, dont le visage rougit sous la méprise.

— Assieds-toi Renji, le moment est venu de nous parler. »

Le temps pour le jeune lieutenant de se recomposer et il s'assoit sur un fauteuil, face à son capitaine.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier l'attitude soumise que tu as envers moi, même si c'est moi qui te l'ai suggérée, Renji. Tu es fier, je le sais, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Renji le regarde sans mot dire, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

« Saches que dorénavant nous n'aurons plus ce genre de rapport, car je t'estime trop pour cela. Je ne détournerai plus mes yeux de ce que j'éprouve, ainsi que le réclame mon honneur et ma fierté.

— Mais alors ? s'exclame Renji, le pétillement de son regard effleurant le visage de Byakuya.

— Je vais aller voir Hisagi fukutaishô, confirme Byakuya.

— Super allons-y tout de suite. Et dans la foulée Renji se lève enchanté. Un miracle, c'est un miracle, et il n'y a pas de temps à perdre de peur que le capitaine ne change d'avis.

— Non, j'irai seul, je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon à mon âge Renji.

— Oui, c'est vrai, je comprends, mais quand irez-vous le voir ?

— Quand il me plaira. »

Renji jette un regard suspicieux à son supérieur.

« Renji ! le met en garde celui-ci, je ne tolérerai aucune autre intervention dans ma vie intime ! » Le ton sec et le regard noir ne laisse aucun doute quant à l'irrévocabilité de la décision, et le jeune têtu s'avoue encore une fois vaincu.

« Une dernière chose, pour que tout soit bien clair entre nous, reprend le noble, réponds à ma question.

— Quelle question ?

— Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas rebellé contre mon usage délictueux de ta personne ?

— Votre usage délict- quoi ? interroge Renji dont le sens de la phrase lui échappe.

— Ne me force pas à te faire un dessin. Est-ce parce que tu es amoureux de moi ? poursuit imperturbable son auteur.

— Non, non ! surtout pas ! contredit Renji, voyant enfin de quoi on lui parle.

— Alors ?

— C'est que, vous sembliez tellement dans l'embarras, finit par avouer Renji, la mine penaude.

A ces mots inattendus de la part de l'homme qui s'acharnait encore maintenant à le défier en combat dès qu'il le pouvait, Byakuya se surprit à rire. D'un rire argentin, sonore et mélodieux. Hé oui, une extrême tension le quittait, au grand désappointement de Renji qui en faisait les frais, où à sa grande fierté, de partager ainsi ce moment privilégié qui peut-être ne se reproduirait jamais.

Mais il se trompait. Dans les jours qui suivirent, sans négliger leurs occupations respectives et l'attention qu'ils devaient porter aux membres de la division, ils se retrouvaient régulièrement pour partager un thé, ou une coupe de saké le soir venu. Sans vraiment converser, Renji se contentait du silence de son aîné, qui ne lui semblait plus aussi pesant. Il lui racontait les derniers commérages du Seireitei, des anecdotes sur sa vie à l'académie, et n'omettait jamais de mentionner Hisagi san, son sempai, dès qu'il le pouvait.

Mais en dehors de ces instants volés à leurs obligations, Byakuya revêtait l'habituelle façade du seigneur Kuchiki.


	7. Attirance et répulsion

**Mise en garde :**

Ce chapitre est un chapitre qui a été dur à écrire, sans doute aussi dur à lire : âme sensible s'abstenir.

Pour celles/ceux qui se lancent quand même, tenez le coup vous en serez récompensé(e)s dans les chapitres suivants, enfin de mon point de vue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**Attirance et répulsion**

Une légère perturbation dans l'air annonça l'apparition d'un shinigami, dont le reiatsu fut immédiatement retenu. Hisagi, à l'ombre d'un grand chêne dominant une vallée relativement proche du Seireitei, espérait avoir semé la petite Yachiru, dans sa folle course poursuite pour l'obliger à participer à la réunion de l'association des femmes shinigami du jour : « tu comprends, c'est pour faire une annonce importante à tous » s'était-elle exprimée, les yeux goulûment posés sur lui et ses pommettes rosies de plaisir anticipé. Un piège, à tous les coups c'était un piège, et dans le cas contraire il n'avait pas besoin du travail supplémentaire qui les obligerait à tout revoir, pour insérer un article de dernière minute dans la prochaine édition du journal du Seireitei. Heureusement, la gamine aux cheveux roses, bien que maîtrisant correctement le shunpo n'était pas très douée dans l'art de suivre un lien spirituel. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il fut certain qu'elle ne le retrouverait pas et s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre, profitant du paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

En ce début d'après-midi le soleil darde ses rayons sur les pierres formant le lit d'une rivière qui coule en contrebas. L'eau miroite et fait cligner des yeux Hisagi. C'est pour cela qu'il ne l'a pas reconnu d'abord. Plissant les yeux, il finit par identifier la silhouette qui se rafraîchit, torse nu, et son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine :

« Hé, Renji ! »

L'interpellé se retourne, un sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnaît à son tour la personne qui vient maintenant à sa rencontre.

« Salut vieux frère, rétabli de tes blessures ? Désolé de ne pas être venu te voir à l'hôpital mais j'étais débordé . »

Hisagi ne laisse pas à son ancien disciple le temps de répondre. Tout en parlant il savoure, en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître, la vue que Renji place innocemment sous ses yeux, ignorant du fait que depuis longtemps il nourrit pour lui des sentiments qui ne sont pas uniquement amicaux. Du temps de leur rencontre à l'académie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser continuellement à lui, mais Renji lui était obnubilé par Rukia et son désir de la retrouver un jour. Il était trop tard maintenant, et Hisagi avait peur de perdre une amitié qui lui était chère en lui révélant son émoi.

« Hisagi san, ça faisait longtemps, salue son cadet en sortant de l'eau, il fait chaud aujourd'hui et… il se tait un peu gêné montrant son zanpakutô posé non loin.

— Ha ha ha ha, tu en as encore trop fait n'est-ce pas ? » le rabroue gentiment Hisagi, qui connais la persévérance confinant à l'obstination de son ami lorsqu'il s'entraîne.

Tous les deux se sont assis à l'ombre du chêne et Renji s'allonge les mains derrière la tête, son épée rangée dans son fourreau à ses côtés. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux rouges, noués en une haute queue de cheval ébouriffée, se sont libérées et ondulent sous l'effet de l'humidité. Il n'a pas remis les manches de son kimono qui tombe sur ces hanches et des gouttes d'eau perlent de sa poitrine, au rythme de sa respiration. Il y a quelque chose de changé en lui, une aisance, une confiance, qui remplace son habituelle turbulence. Troublé, Hisagi détourne le regard et essaie de distraire son attention en ravivant la conversation :

« C'est rare de te voir ces jours-ci, tout va bien avec ton capitaine ? demande t-il car il est au fait des relations parfois conflictuelles que son confrère entretient avec son supérieur et lui apporte son conseil dès qu'il le peut.

— Ah oui, pas de problème de ce côté là, en fait, cela va on ne peut mieux avec Kuchiki taishô .

— Vraiment ? s'étonne Hisagi, habitué aux griefs les plus divers sur le comportement antisocial et esclavagiste dudit capitaine. « Une raison particulière à ce revirement ? » questionne t-il encore car il sent une ombre lui recouvrir le cœur.

— C'est un secret », murmure Renji du bout des lèvres, à la fois pour respecter la promesse faite à Byakuya de ne pas s'immiscer dans ses affaires et à la fois pour charrier son ami.

Celui-ci sent sa poitrine se serrer, il a peur d'exprimer le doute qui menace de franchir sa bouche, et une jalousie incoercible croît en son sein. Jusqu'ici, Renji n'avait jamais semblé s'intéresser sérieusement à quelqu'un d'autre que Rukia, et, comme elle était inaccessible vu son rang et que leur relation restait amicale, cela l'avait rassuré. Mais apparemment ce n'était plus le cas, son obsession pour le capitaine Kuchiki s'était transformée en un lien de nature différente qu'il se refusait à nommer. De surcroît c'était un homme ! Dans ce cas pourquoi pas lui ? Lui plutôt que cet homme de glace dont la trop grande fierté avait déjà failli le tuer. Renji, c'était un soleil flamboyant, auprès duquel n'importe qui se sentait purifié. Renji, qui n'avait rien à cacher, que la trop grande naïveté de son cœur. Qu'en fera donc cet homme ?

Étonné du silence qui suit sa taquinerie, Renji a relevé légèrement la tête et tourne vers lui un regard intrigué.

Toutes ses années Hisagi cachait sa crainte, se méfiant de lui-même, de son talent pour tuer, de pouvoir blesser ses amis, d'être repoussé. Et la peur l'avait retenu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui il est fatigué de se battre avec ses peurs. La proximité de ce corps fait voler en éclats ses dernières hésitations. Il faut qu'il le lui dise, il faut qu'il tente sa chance. Et il risque tout, se lance comme dans une bataille :

« Renji, je t'aime, depuis longtemps je t'aime... » Il tourne le buste vers Renji allongé à ses côtés. Il se penche sur lui et emprisonne sa nuque et ses lèvres dans un baiser profond.

Il s'écarte rapidement. Son cœur bat tellement fort qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait éclater. Le pouls qui sonne à ses oreilles lui donne presque la nausée. Que va t-il advenir de lui maintenant qu'il a jeté en l'air toute leur amitié ? Renji, n'a pas répondu à son baiser.

Surpris par la soudaineté de la confession, Renji n'a pas réagi, et il a senti sans l'apprécier se poser sur sa bouche une langue intrusive à qui il a refusé l'accès. Instinctivement il a voulu repousser l'assaillant, mais avant que ses mains n'aient pu se saisir de ses épaules, il avait été libéré de l'implacable baiser.  
>Il se relève et remet rapidement en place son kimono, ne réussissant pas vraiment à recouvrir sa poitrine. Il coule un regard en biais à son sempai, peut-être s'agissait-il d'une de ces innombrables plaisanteries ou défi dont leur groupe d'amis étaient friands ? Mais le visage bouleversé et le silence qui l'accueillent sont plus que révélateurs. Tout ceci n'a rien d'un jeu.<br>Oscillant entre la colère et la sympathie, Renji lève le coude et enfonce les doigts de sa main gauche dans ses cheveux, geste révélant combien il était gêné, et tente de s'expliquer :

« Tu sais, Hisagi san, je te remercie beaucoup. Tu as été toujours été compréhensif avec moi, patient et généreux. Je te respecte beaucoup mais, je ne-

— Tais-toi ! hurle Hisagi en se levant à son tour et en lui faisant face, si c'est Byakuya Kuchiki que tu préfères tu n'a qu'à le dire !

— Kuchiki taishô ?

— Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui ?

— Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est...

— C'est quoi ? Hein ? Je t'ai assez vu tout ce temps, ne vivre qu'en fonction des humeurs de cet énergumène incapable de voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux !

— Hisagi san, de quoi tu parles ? Et je t'interdis de manquer de respect au taishô !

— Ah oui, tu comptes m'en empêcher comment ? Tu vas te servir de ton bankai contre moi ? parce que sans ça t'as pas l'ombre d'une chance !

— Mais enfin Hisagi san, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend , tu deviens fou ma parole ?

— Oui je suis fou, fou amoureux de toi et je ne veux te laisser à personne d'autre. »

Il est dépité par la réaction de l'objet de sa tendresse, il est assailli par le déchaînement de sa passion si longtemps réprimée, il est honteux de sa confession, jaloux, outré et le maelström d'émotions changeantes et contradictoires qui le submergent entraîne Hisagi dans un abîme insondable où n'arrivent à surnager que ses instincts. Et pour tout ceux qui connaissent Hisagi, la scène qui va suivre n'aurait jamais du se produire, jamais, car aucun n'avait jusqu'ici perçu l'obscurité qu'il abritait en lui.

* * *

><p>Si ce n'avait pas été un de ces proches amis, un de ceux auxquels il pouvait confier sa vie les yeux fermés, Renji aurait sans doute esquivé l'approche éclair de Hisagi. Mais, qu'avait-il à craindre d'un presque frère ? Il se retrouva plaqué au sol face contre terre, son bras droit replié dans son dos le coude formant un angle impossible, les jointures à la limite de se disloquer, le poignet pris dans un étau formé par le pouce et les doigts de Hisagi, placés à des points névralgiques. La douleur se transmis à tout son corps. Il jura d'une voix étouffée la bouche pleine de terre et d'herbes : « salaud, lâches-moi ! » Dans l'action son bras gauche s'était retrouvé prisonnier du poids de son propre corps. Au dessus de lui se tenait Hisagi, à genoux, les cuisses écartées, ses chevilles croisées lui bloquaient les jambes.<p>

Il sentait la main gauche de Hisagi courir sur dos, repoussant avec rage le tissu de coton du kimono. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son cou. Il tressaillit. Il se contorsionna pour essayer d'échapper à l'étreinte au risque de se rompre les os. Les muscles et les tendons de son épaule et de son bras criaient à se déchirer. Mais la prise de Hisagi était parfaite, inébranlable. Il avait pu cependant se dégager suffisamment pour tourner la tête de côté et il essaya de raisonner l'agresseur : « ne fais pas ça Shûhei, toi et moi nous sommes amis non ? si tu m'aimes ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras. Mais salaud ! Arrêtes-toi ! » hurla-t-il de plus belle, son cri s'étranglant dans sa gorge, lorsque Hisagi pour toute réponse abaissa sauvagement son hakama. Il chercha son souffle. Sa ceinture toujours nouée bien que relâchée maintenant lui avait broyé douloureusement le bas-ventre au passage. Il oublia cette douleur pour une autre, plus cruelle, et il crut mourir, quand Hisagi passa son bras autour de ses hanches et les souleva, pour aller saisir et serrer sans merci ses parties génitales, son bassin venant se placer sous ses fesses. Il voulut ruer encore lorsqu'il sentit la verge durcie tenter d'envahir son intimité mais il n'avait plus de force. De la main gauche maintenant libérée il chercha fébrilement son sabre essayant de concentrer en lui son énergie pour libérer Zabimaru mais ce fut peine perdue, il était trop désorienté. Et tout cela ne fut rien comparé à l'impuissance et à l'humiliation qu'il ressentit lorsque le sexe de Hisagi le pénétra, le cisaillant à vif alors que leur deux cris se mêlaient.

* * *

><p>Cent fois il croit devenir fou, et dans un recoin de son esprit, étrangement détaché, Renji essaie en vain de trouver un sens à ce qu'il est en train de subir.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est à ce moment-là que Byakuya Kuchiki se présente.<p>

Par quelle impulsion étrange s'était-il décidé à sortir de son bureau afin de s'enquérir de son second qui mettait bien du temps à finir ses exercices de remise en forme ( « Et surtout pas d'efforts prolongés », lui avait conseillé le capitaine Unohana) ?  
>Nous ne le saurons jamais car décidément cet homme-là est bien difficile à comprendre. Toujours est-il qu'au milieu de son cerveau méthodique et tout entier dévoué à sa tâche, une angoisse singulière l'avait enjoint de pister le reiatsu de Renji.<br>Difficilement repéré car celui-ci est erratique, il perçoit également mêlé au sien un autre qui lui est familier, celui de Hisagi Shûhei, l'objet de ses pensées.  
>Fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres pincées en une grimace de déplaisir, Byakuya se dirige vers le lieu d'où émane le reiatsu formé de leur deux énergies mêlées et profondément perturbées.<p>

Au début il ne voit que deux corps se livrant à des ébats passionnés. Puis il remarque la main posée sur la poignée du sabre, la clé de bras, l'étrange immobilité de Renji, la cadence brutale de Hisagi. Et il entend la supplique revenant comme une litanie « stop arrête, s'il te plaît sempai arrête , s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît... »

Ayant réalisé sa méprise, le reiatsu de Byakuya s'élève instantanément et son déchaînement balaye toutes les feuilles mortes tombées au sol, en un tourbillon qui englobe les deux hommes, stoppant l'horrible pantomime. Par un shunpo il arrive au niveau de Hisagi, le saisit par le col et le projette furieusement en arrière émettant une terrible aura qui le paralyse et le cloue à terre, et s'en plus s'en occuper, se tourne vers Renji.

Ce dernier reste étendu au sol, agrippant Zabimaru. Il ne manifeste pas d'autre réaction, insensible à sa position inconfortable, à l'exposition partielle de sa nudité. Byakuya fait un effort pour s'apaiser et retrouver son calme. Pour Renji en état de choc, le temps n'est pas à la colère mais à la douceur et à la patience. Lentement, il s'assoit à ses côtés, réajuste la tunique et le hakama pour le couvrir tout à fait, et l'incite, une main effleurant ses épaules à se retourner, en appelant doucement son prénom. Le mouvement déclenche chez Renji un sursaut et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il s'aperçoit de la présence de son capitaine. S'il aurait voulu que personne ne le voit dans cet état, si la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir ici était bien Byakuya, tout lui crie de se jeter dans ses bras, pour y chercher un refuge qu'il sait inviolable. Douleur, tristesse, amertume, confusion, avilissement, Renji se voit détruit jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, jusqu'à l'essence de son être, et contre Byakuya il se laisse aller.

Hisagi à présent libéré de la pression meurtrière, reprend ses esprits, et regarde de loin les gestes tendres de cette scène où il n'a plus sa place. Il s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

><p>C'est un étrange équipage qui traverse les rues étroites du Seireitei ce soir-là. Les quelques rares shinigamis que Byakuya n'a pu éviter sont témoins d'un incroyable scène : le terrible seigneur Kuchiki affichant un visage doux et inquiet, et l'impétueux Renji, dans les bras du premier, montrant un visage apathique au regard éteint. Le buste de Renji repose sur la poitrine de Byakuya, sa tête est nichée contre la nuque de celui-ci, et ses bras lui entourent le cou. Byakuya a passé un bras autour de sa taille et sous ses genoux, et son fardeau contre toute attente semble léger et précieux.<p>

Quelques uns s'inquiètent et vont jusqu'à interroger le noble. Quelques mots suffisent, de sa voix impérative, pour que comme toujours, on le laisse tranquille. « Oui Renji est blessé. Un combat d'entraînement qui a mal tourné. Non la blessure n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler la quatrième division. Non il n'a pas besoin d'aide. » Personne ne met en doute ses paroles et le bien fondé de ses décisions. Les importuns s'éloignent, après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que Renji se blesse à un entraînement, mais ils restent perplexes malgré tout : pourquoi donc le capitaine le porte-t-il de cette façon ?

Sur le chemin qui l'emmène vers le logement de Renji, Byakuya s'interroge aussi. Il aurait du amener Renji à l'hôpital, il aurait du faire arrêter Hisagi. Un gémissement de Renji arrête ses pensées, il verra tout cela plus tard, parce que pour l'instant il doit s'occuper de son lieutenant. Renji ne semble pas avoir besoin de soins importants, il sera toujours temps de l'emmener à la quatrième division si nécessaire. Exposer Renji aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas de se poser ne semble pas être une bonne idée dans l'immédiat. Le réconforter, le laisser reprendre pied et décider.

Ayant franchi l'entrée, un bref coup d'œil à la ronde permet à Byakuya de se repérer dans l'habitation. Celle-ci est d'une seule pièce : à sa droite, un coin salon, constitué d'un canapé et d'une petite table ; en face, dans l'angle du fond, un espace cuisine ; la chambre sur sa gauche est isolée de la cuisine par un comptoir et une penderie placée contre celui-ci ; juste à côté du lit se trouve la salle de bain et les toilettes.  
>Byakuya dépose Renji sur le canapé et réfléchit rapidement. Son habileté, tout comme sa longue expérience des combats ont fait de lui un homme polyvalent, également capable d'assurer les premiers soins, que la blessure soit d'origine spirituelle ou non.<p>

Il va dans la salle de bain et fais couler l'eau chaude, en ajuste la température. Il étend une grande serviette sur le lit ainsi qu'un peignoir. Il parle à Renji, lui explique ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il va faire. « Je t'enlève tes vêtements, et tu vas prendre une douche. » Renji reste sans force et il est amorphe. Cette apathie alarme Byakuya plus que tout. Il le soutient et le lave, fronce les sourcils à la vue de l'eau qui se colore d'une légère teinte rouille, car il ne remarque aucun signe de blessures extérieures, hormis quelques éraflures dans son dos. Il l'allonge sur la serviette, le sèche, et vérifie son état. Il examine maintenant son bras droit. Il le palpe, puis saisissant le poignet et le coude, il le tire doucement vers l'avant puis le ramène contre lui, provoquant une grimace de douleur chez Renji, et le repose, satisfait. L'épaule n'est pas démise, aucune fracture, les jointures seront douloureuses quelque temps. Son poignet est tuméfié mais pas brisé ni tordu. Il arrive à la partie la plus délicate. De nouveau il explique d'une voix calme et posée. Renji se laisse faire et gémit douloureusement sous l'inspection. Byakuya est rassuré sur les suites de la violence dont il a été victime : il a été déchiré superficiellement, quant aux possibles lésions internes, le sang qui s'est arrêté de couler indique qu'elles sont légères. Il récite une incantation pour en favoriser la cicatrisation. Byakuya remercie le Royal Esprit du Seireitei d'être arrivé suffisamment tôt pour arrêter Hisagi. Un vague dégoût s'empare de lui, alors qu'il repense à sa propre inclination. Ce dont il a été témoin le révulse au plus haut point. Renji tremble de nouveau et murmure des propos incohérents, dans lesquels on décèle la peur et le chagrin. Voir ainsi révélée la nature presque enfantine de son lieutenant, si courageux et sûr de lui, si tête brûlée, émeut profondément Byakuya. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il l'aurait méprisé pour cela. Il le vêt du yukata et le couche sous les couvertures, lui caressant les cheveux, silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements et les murmures cessent et que Renji s'endorme enfin.

C'est l'occasion pour Byakuya de s'occuper de lui et d'enlever ses vêtements qui ont été éclaboussés. Il enfile un des kimonos de Renji et s'installe sur le canapé, surveillant de loin le sommeil de son protégé. Petit à petit, épuisé par les trop fortes émotions engendrées par les événements de ces dernières heures, le sommeil le gagne et il s'endort lui aussi.

* * *

><p>« Non ! s'il te plaît non ! ». Renji se réveille subitement le cœur battant, il a peur et ne sait pas pourquoi. Il regarde autour de lui, alors que l'affolement ne veut pas le quitter. Il est chez lui dans son lit. Dans la pénombre du petit matin, il distingue une silhouette plus ou moins allongée sur le canapé qui se redresse brusquement. Curieusement il n'est pas effrayé au contraire. Et alors il se rappelle, la douceur de ces bras qui l'ont entouré, l'apaisement de cette voix qui l'a rassuré, les caresses sur ses cheveux qui l'ont endormi, parce que avant cela, avant le réconfort, il y a eu l'horreur. Renji visualise les douleurs engourdies de son corps. Il retient les larmes qu'il sent venir à ses yeux.<p>

Au premier cri de Renji, Byakuya s'est levé et il s'approche du lit :

« Comment te sens-tu Renji ? » demande-t-il avant d''apercevoir les larmes qui roulent sans bruit sur les joues du jeune homme.

« Renji..., dit-il le cœur emprunt de pitié, et s'asseyant au bord du lit il essuie de la main les joues mouillées, faisant cesser les pleurs silencieux.

— Nous étions amis depuis l'académie, c'était mon sempai et... j'avais confiance en lui. Pourquoi il a fait çà ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait..., il venait juste de se déclarer... comment as-t-il pu ?

— Il t'aime ?

— C'est ce qu'il a dit, et juste après il m'a embrassé et je lui ai dis alors que je le respectais beaucoup et alors il s'est mis à crier et s'est jeté sur moi. Renji arrêta là son récit, se rappelant tout à coup que la personne à laquelle il s'adressait était celle qui aimait Hisagi. Il blêmit, et il s'éloigna alors, apeuré, le plus possible de Byakuya.

— Renji ?

— Je suis désolé taishô, alors que vous ne vous êtes même pas encore rencontrés, je... ce n'est pas ma faute vous savez.

— Je sais. Tout va bien Renji. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire, ne te préoccupe pas de ça. C'est de toi dont il faut s'occuper pour l'instant. Hisagi n'est sans doute pas le gentil sempai que toi et tes camarades connaissent. Il cache un côté sombre et j'ai pu observer cette facette de lui dans son combat, tu te souviens ? Mais je me demande ce qui a pu déclencher cette violence sur toi. Le fait que tu ne lui retournes pas ses sentiments ne me semble pas suffisant pour qu'il ait pu ainsi perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

— Il a cru que je vous préférais à lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui a pu lui donner cette idée farfelue ?

Le ton employé par Byakuya, calme et pondéré comme toujours, permettait à Renji de se ressaisir. Byakuya ne cherchait pas à le préserver, mais au contraire lui permettait d'y voir plus clair. Sa présence était revigorante.

— Je ne me suis jamais aperçu des sentiments qu'il avait pour moi. Non mais quel imbécile je suis ! Tout ce temps où je lui parlais de vous, de mon envie de vous battre, de mon admiration. Et tout à l'heure il a du croire..., j'ai fais une mauvaise plaisanterie, quel imbécile j'ai été !

— Tu n'es pas à blâmer. Rien ne peut excuser son geste. Rendors-toi maintenant, tu as besoin de repos. Je vais devoir te laisser Renji, je repasserai ce soir. »

Renji avait baissé la tête, déprimant à nouveau, honteux. Se laissant faire, il se remis sous le duvet, souhaitant de tout son être disparaître aux yeux du reste du monde.

Regrettant de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps, Byakuya cependant se réjouissait pour une fois de l'esprit simple et direct de son lieutenant. Sa nature extravertie lui servirait dans son rétablissement. Il avait craint un instant qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même. Apparemment il n'en était rien.

Il était encore très tôt. Ayant remis ses vêtements de la veille Byakuya envisage de passer par chez lui pour se changer avant de se rendre à sa division, quand l'arrivée d'un reiatsu atténué mais reconnaissable précipite son départ. Au pied de la résidence, marchant de long en large, attend le vice-capitaine de la neuvième division au bord de la panique. Le sang de Byakuya ne fait qu'un tour, d'un bond il coince un Hisagi sans défense contre le mur, et le maintient ainsi, le coude contre sa gorge. Cherchant l'air, la voix rauque de Hisagi murmure : « comment va Renji ? ». Byakuya n'a jamais été aussi près que maintenant de ce corps sur lequel il a fantasmé, pourtant, le désir familier ne l'enflamme pas comme à l'accoutumée, mais à la place une aura glaciale et tranchante monte en lui.

« Tu n'as rien à faire là ! Pars ! Ou je te tue maintenant, en retour des derniers outrages que tu lui as fais subir !

— Je lui ai fais du mal, comment va-t-il ? répète d'une voix cassée Hisagi.

— Tu n'as plus aucun droit de le savoir, il est trop tard pour les regrets », siffle Byakuya entre ses dents, sentant sa rage grandir à tel point qu'il se demande s'il arrivera à la maîtriser.

Ignorant la menace de mort qui pèse sur lui, Hisagi ne se préoccupe que de savoir si Renji va bien. Son regard ne vacille pas et se plonge droit dans les yeux de Byakuya, il veut savoir.  
>Le capitaine de la sixième division se calme un peu alors. Il sont peu, ceux capables de soutenir ainsi sa volonté meurtrière. Les paroles de Renji résonnent à ses oreilles. Il ne doute pas de la sincérité de Hisagi. Mais ce qui a fait que Hisagi, qui vient de prouver qu'il n'est pas vil et faible, ait cédé à ses pulsions n'est pour l'instant pas à sa portée. Byakuya relâche son emprise et fait froidement un compte-rendu de la condition dans laquelle se trouve Renji.<p>

La respiration saccadée, Hisagi porte les mains à sa gorge endolorie, et s'affaisse lentement contre le mur, horrifié par son acte, une nouvelle fois dégoûté de lui-même. Il voudrait voir Renji, lui demander pardon, mais sait qu'il n'en a pas le droit, et il n'en a pas la force. Il aimait Renji, il avait violenté Renji. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait de lui ? Byakuya avait protégé Renji, et c'est vers lui que Renji s'était réfugié. Il doit s'en aller et le confier à lui.  
>Il veut se relever et s'aperçoit que ses jambes ne lui obéissent pas. Il essaie encore : tout plutôt que de rester ainsi, aux pieds du capitaine de Renji. Il arrive péniblement à se tenir debout en se soutenant au mur et esquisse un premier pas. Sa jambe le lâche à nouveau et il part vers l'avant, sans que son cerveau ankylosé lui commande d'esquisser un seul geste pour se récupérer. Un bras solide vient à son aide cependant. Un bras sur lequel il s'appuie un moment. Puis des deux mains il s'écarte de lui, et sans un regard pour son possesseur, il se redresse et part.<p>

Dans un état second, Byakuya regarde la silhouette noire s'éloigner, d'une démarche lourde, qui ne porte plus aucune trace de la félinité qu'il avait admirée. Et soudain c'est plus fort que lui, il le rappelle et lui dit : « Renji est mon lieutenant, Hisagi fukutaishô, un homme que j'apprécie sans aucune ambiguïté d'aucune sorte. » Hisagi repart, accablé de remords et perplexe.


	8. Trêve

**Chapitre 7**

**Trêve**

Plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée, l'aura qui accompagne Byakuya Kuchiki, chef du clan Kuchiki et capitaine de la sixième division est glaciale, alors qu'il se dirige comme chaque matin vers son bureau. Beaucoup se demandent ce qui se passait encore. Jamais de mémoire de shinigami on avait vu ainsi le capitaine passer par tant de changement d'humeur qu'en ces trois dernières semaines. Indifférent aux murmures qui ne manquent pas de s'élever sur son passage, ce dernier continue son chemin d'un pas rapide. Arrivé au niveau du bureau des troisième et quatrième sièges, il lance sans s'arrêter ni accorder un regard à l'intérieur l'ordre de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

Byakuya Kuchiki est furieux et ne sait sur qui décharger sa colère. Furieux contre Hisagi. Furieux contre lui-même. Nourrissait-il encore en lui des sentiments pour Hisagi ? Était-il tellement faible qu'il l'ait laissé partir sans même l'avoir puni ?  
>Sa fierté ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ouvre largement les deux battants de son office, entre, et les referme violemment. Le claquement du bois contre le chambranle résonne dans l'espace clos de leur bureau. Renji ce matin ne s'y montrera pas. Byakuya inspire profondément, et se dirige vers ses dossiers et la préparation des patrouilles de la semaine à venir, la situation n'ayant semble-t-il pas évolué d'un pouce du côté de la douzième division. Quiconque se présenterait maintenant aurait affaire directement à Senbonzakura !<p>

C'est en fin de matinée qu'il a la surprise d'entendre s'élever au travers de la porte la voix du troisième siège Iwanabari, qui l'informe, malgré les risques encourus, que le vice-capitaine Kira voulait le voir. Prêt à les envoyer sur les roses (accompagnés d'une effluve de pétales de cerisier), il se souvient à temps que Kira est un bon ami de Renji, il les voit parfois ensemble, et Renji fait souvent allusion à lui dans son bavardage incessant.

« Qu'il entre, se décide-t-il, intrigué.

Kira pénètre dans la pièce et attend entre les deux chaises, mal à l'aise, un signe lui accordant la parole qui ne vient pas.

— Bonjour, Kuchiki taishô, fait le timide Kira, bravant l'air revêche du capitaine.

— Bonjour, Kira fukutaishô, qu'est-ce qui vous amène céans ? N'êtes-vous pas censé être blessé ? fait Byakuya relevant enfin la tête de ses papiers.

— Je suis sorti de l'hôpital ce matin.

Jetant un regard vers le bureau déserté de Renji : Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Renji par hasard ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Il était censé venir me rendre visite, mais je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée hier. Il n'était pas non plus à la réunion des vice-capitaines tout à l'heure. Personne ne semble savoir où il est. Lorsque j'ai voulu passer chez lui Shûhei m'a dit de venir vous voir d'abord. »

Kira s'agitait, croisant les bras et les décroisant, et tout en lui disait son inquiétude. Byakuya le toise, plissant les yeux. Il se remémore la mine affligée de Renji après leur conversation, et se maudit d'être coincé ainsi par les devoirs de sa fonction. Et puis si sa mémoire est bonne Kira est un ancien membre de la quatrième division, il saura s'occuper de Renji. La décision est prise. Il raconte l'essentiel à Kira et confie Renji à ses soins. Il lui parle aussi de sa rencontre avec Hisagi au lever du jour, et du comportement tourmenté de celui-ci.

Si Kira est choqué d'entendre ce qui s'est passé entre deux de ces proches amis, il est également étonné par l'attitude de Byakuya. Lui qu'il avait toujours cru froid, distant, méprisant et effrayant, voilà qu'il découvrait que celui-ci pouvait abandonner son indifférence au profit de son lieutenant, et même de la personne responsable de l'agression dont il avait été la victime. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Renji appréciait chez lui. C'était décidément un homme de valeur à qui sa réputation ne rendait pas une totale justice. Kira percevait chez le capitaine le changement dont Renji lui parlait. Mais que Hisagi ne soit pas mort de ses mains, ou au moins gravement blessé, c'était tout de même très surprenant !

* * *

><p>Kira parti, c'est rassuré que le capitaine de la sixième division peut continuer son travail, et il a récupéré sa maîtrise habituelle au moment de se rendre au comité d'état d'urgence, rassemblant les capitaines et vice-capitaines qui n'étaient pas en poste au Rukongai,.<p>

Il entre dans la grande salle de la première division, et, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, se tient debout à la place qui est la sienne. Le vice-capitaine Sasakibe conduit la réunion et s'enquiert des absents :

« Renji Abarai ?

— Je l'ai dispensé de sa présence ici, et je vous informe qu'il ne participera pas aux patrouilles du Rukongai, répond Byakuya.

— Un entraînement qui a mal tourné ? ricane Kenpachi, placé à sa droite.

— C'est effectivement le cas Zaraki taishô.

— Je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous ne verra alors d'inconvénient à affecter Hisagi kun en renfort avec la sixième division.

— Aucun inconvénient.

— Hisagi kun ?

L'interpellé se contente de hocher la tête, silencieusement. La place de son capitaine est vide, et aucun obstacle ne se trouve entre lui et Byakuya qui lui fait face, indifférent à sa présence.

— Kurotsuchi taishô, votre rapport sur la situation s'il vous plaît, poursuit Sasakibe.

— A l'heure actuelle nous avons pu découvrir la cause des failles dans le système de surveillance, mais nous n'en avons pas encore trouvé l'origine. Vous voyez, le flux d'énergie qui alimente le Centre n'est plus constant et lorsque la pression est trop faible ou trop forte un affaiblissement localisé du bouclier se crée quelque part, jamais au même endroit. Mais ce n'est qu'un des effets de ces pics anormaux d'énergie. Lesquels n'ont pas été faciles à découvrir. Tout notre système est en vrac. Il serait logique que les régulateurs d'ondes spirituelles en soient responsables, mais à mon grand étonnement, ce n'est pas le cas. Hi hi, c'est extrêmement intéressant, oui très intéressant...

— Cela n'explique pas comment les hollows sont au courant de l'endroit où cet affaiblissement va se produire, et pourquoi la grande majorité d'entre eux sont des arrancars. Cette rupture dans nos défenses ne devrait pas impliquer forcément l'intrusion d'un hollow, à plus forte raison de plusieurs, remarque le capitaine Komamura.

— Mais si ! C'est là que c'est encore plus amusant ! D'après les mesures que vos équipes ont effectuées nous avons pu découvrir qu'au moment où un pic se produit une onde se propage avec une fréquence particulière, fréquence que nous avons retrouvée dans les ondes spirituelles dégagées par la plupart des arrancars que vous avez rencontrés. Il y a là un phénomène de résonance et d'attraction. C'est fantastique ! Nous sommes même en mesure d'affirmer que c'est grâce à ce même phénomène que ces arrancars ont pu prendre au piège l'escouade d'Abarai.

— N'oubliez pas, Kurotsuchi taishô, que ces informations ont pu vous être communiquées grâce aux sacrifices de nos équipes, vous amuser n'est pas le but premier, rappelle le capitaine Unohana, souriant d'un air mortel.

— O-Oui, excusez mon enthousiasme, se reprend Mayuri Kurotsuchi, peu désireux de se confronter au capitaine de la quatrième division.

— Cette onde à la fréquence particulière, avez-vous une raison de penser qu'elle ne soit pas naturelle ? demande le capitaine Kuchiki, à la surprise générale

— Non aucune pour l'instant, mais je ne peux encore l'affirmer avec certitude, répond le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

— Pourquoi cette question Kuchiki taishô ? demande le shôtaishô, qui jusqu'ici est resté silencieux.

— Eh bien, dernièrement j'ai eu la visite du shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki qui m'a fait part de certains faits survenus à Karakura. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas fait le lien, mais je me demande s'il n'a pas raison.

— C'est à dire ?

— Le quincy aurait découvert des traces d'une activité spirituelle, à proximité de plusieurs endroits de la ville qui formaient un ensemble de points d'accumulation privilégiée d'énergie protégés autrefois par les quincy. Ces foyers naturels sont inactifs depuis longtemps et une telle activité y est suspecte selon lui. Kisuke Urahara n'en pense pas grand chose, des hollows peuvent en être les responsables. Mais depuis qu'il a appris la situation ici, Kurosaki pense qu'il est possible qu'il y ait un rapport avec les plans d'Aizen. Pendant que nous sommes tous occupés à gérer la situation ici, Aizen tenterait une action quelconque sur terre. »

Byakuya secoue la tête, songeant aux efforts de patience qu'il lui avait fallu faire pour démêler les explications maladroites de l'adolescent, et rendre ses paroles compréhensibles. Il revient au présent lorsque la voix du commandant Yamamoto lui parvient :

« Hum, ces attaques seraient une diversion en quelque sorte ? Quand pensez-vous Kurotsuchi taishô ?

— Je vous l'ai dit, rien ne vient corroborer une intervention artificielle dans le comportement des arrancars. Et tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé l'origine des oscillations de flux, il demeure impossible de confirmer ou d'infirmer un sabotage.

Tous frémirent à la pensée qu'un autre traître pouvait encore se trouver parmi eux.

— Allons, il est inutile de penser à ce qui n'est pour l'instant qu'une incertitude. Défendez le Rukongai et transmettez vos informations à la douzième division, de façon à ce que nous puissions rapidement trouver une réponse. La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez vous retirez. »

La première réunion de l'après-midi conclue, il restait encore à Byakuya Kuchiki l'épreuve du briefing de mission devant ses troupes avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre Renji.

Mais Hisagi l'avait attendu à la sortie des locaux : il leur fallait répartir entre eux les différentes escouades dont ils auraient la charge. Byakuya sans mot dire lui fit signe de le suivre.

* * *

><p>Shûhei Hisagi se tient debout devant lui, le visage terne. Les bras croisés et le regard fermé, rien ne rappelle à Byakuya l'exaltation du jeune homme qu'il avait appréciée dans la clarté lunaire.<p>

C'était étrange de se retrouver aussi proche de la personne qui avait hanté ses rêves et provoqué ses fantasmes, étrange que ce soit la personne qui aimait Renji, étrange que ce soit cette même personne qui avait si cruellement meurtri celui-ci, étrange qu'ils doivent maintenant travailler ensemble. Dans ces lieux où Renji et lui partageaient leurs journées, il lui semblait le trahir en y faisant pénétrer son agresseur.

« Que ce soit bien clair : je n'ai accepté de combattre à tes côtés que pour le bien de la Soul Society ! En dehors des conversations que nous sommes obligés d'avoir pour la mission, je ne désire ni n'aurai aucun rapport avec toi d'aucune sorte !

— Vous auriez pu me tuer...

— Je ne suis pas un criminel. Si Renji le décide, il portera plainte et je témoignerai pour lui contre toi. Mais je te donne un conseil : ne t'approche plus de lui ou bien il t'en cuira.

— Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je ne souhaite pas le blesser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait... Je... peux vous poser une question ? continue Hisagi, résolu.

— La dernière, soupire Byakuya, devant l'air à la fois vindicatif et désespéré de son vis à vis.

— Ce que vous m'avez dis ce matin, j'ai bien compris ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble avec Renji ?

— Non, une autre personne occupe mes pensées. Quant à Renji, je crois qu'il t'as déjà répondu mais tu as choisi de ne pas le croire. »

Hisagi tombe plus qu'il ne s'assoit sur la chaise derrière lui, s'adosse et ferme les yeux. Il fallut attendre un long moment avant qu'enfin il ne donne signe de vie, mais Byakuya semblait pouvoir lui accorder tout le temps qu'il voulait.

* * *

><p>« Capitaine, j'ai préparé un repas dans la cuisine, si vous avez faim ».<p>

Dès qu'il est arrivé, le seigneur Kuchiki était allé directement auprès de Renji, et assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit, il le regardait dormir. La proposition de Kira l'arrache à sa contemplation : le lendemain et la semaine à venir seront rudes, il ne doit pas se négliger car beaucoup compteront sur lui.

« Je m'excuse, je ne suis pas très doué. »  
>Les talents culinaires d'Izuru sont limités mais il a réussi à concocter une soupe de légumes et à cuire du riz.<p>

— Cela ira, je te remercie. Comment c'est passé la journée ?

— Renji s'est réveillé en début d'après-midi, il s'est levé et il a mangé un peu. Nous avons parlé. Ce qu'à fait Shûhei est inexcusable mais, depuis longtemps je soupçonnais quelque chose. Cependant, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il en arriverait à... à... »

La voix de Kira se perd dans un soupir. Il ne peut se résoudre à continuer. Byakuya observe le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde, dont une longue mèche lui cache presque l'œil gauche et lui encadre la joue. Timide et discret, perspicace, attentionné et sensible sont les mots qui lui viennent alors à l'esprit.

« Concernant l'état de Renji, physiquement rien de grave vous aviez raison. Il faut juste surveiller sa fièvre mais je pense qu'elle est due au stress. Elle devrait disparaître dans les heures qui viennent. Qu'il ait mangé est un bon signe. C'est une chance que vous soyez intervenu, une chance pour tous les deux. Pardonnez-moi mais je ne peux pas ignorer Shûhei, c'est aussi un ami. » Il s'interrompt à nouveau, incertain, à la pensée de déclencher chez le capitaine Kuchiki un de ces accès de colère dont lui avait parlé son troisième siège le matin même.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, il est souhaitable que le lieutenant Hisagi puisse avoir lui aussi une personne telle que toi sur qui compter. »

Cette dernière affirmation achève d'éberluer Kira, déjà impressionné d'accompagner dans son repas l'aristocrate, sur le comptoir de la cuisine de Renji.

« Décidément vous n'êtes pas du tout comme je l'imaginais, ne peut se retenir de dire Kira, alors que la nervosité et la curiosité l'emportent sur sa réserve.

— Je pense qu'il y a peu de temps je l'étais, mais, certains événements m'ont obligé à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était important.

— Vous parlez de la trahison d'Aizen ?

— Non, pas seulement. Laisser libre cours à mes sentiments est quelque chose qui m'est interdit depuis ma naissance, de par mon éducation et de par les obligations de mon rang. Mais Renji, et Kurosaki aussi, je suis bien obligé de le reconnaître, m'ont démontré qu'ainsi je perdais une force précieuse : celle d'être à même de protéger ceux qui me sont chers, celle d'aller de l'avant. Je ne veux pas que que la souffrance de Rukia lorsque je l'ai abandonnée, que mon combat fatal contre Renji lorsqu'il l'a défendue, aient eu lieu en pure perte. En tant que chef de la famille Kuchiki je me dois de tout faire pour en sauvegarder les ambitions, mais quelle valeur cela a-t-il si je ne peux protéger les personnes qui sont autour de moi ? Je refuse de me contenter d'un rôle de marionnette au service de mon clan. En vertu des responsabilités qui m'ont été confiées, je mènerai ma Famille de la façon qui me paraît juste. Et pour cela je me dois d'assumer ce que je ressens au plus profond de mon être, au risque sinon de m'y noyer.

— Comme Shûhei ?

— Comme Shûhei.

— Pourquoi vous confier à moi ?

— Pour que toi aussi, tu fasses profit de ce qui est arrivé. Je te vois toi, toujours debout, malgré la trahison de ton capitaine, alors qu'aussi bien le vice-capitaine Hinamori et le vice-capitaine Hisagi ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Prends garde à ce que ta sensibilité ne te nuise. Tu possèdes une grande force, il faut juste que tu te décides à la faire émerger. »

Rougissant sous le compliment (en était-ce un?), Kira, mal à l'aise, termine rapidement son bol de riz et débarrasse son couvert. Il est pressé de partir et d'aller rendre visite à Shûhei, avant que celui-ci ne reparte en patrouille le lendemain.

Byakuya reste seul aux côtés de Renji et se replonge dans ses pensées. En dépit des circonstances, il ressent toujours une attraction particulière pour Hisagi. N'avait-t-il pas lui-même essayé de tuer son vice-capitaine de la façon la plus impitoyable, en se servant de son bankai contre lui, uniquement parce que celui-ci avait défié son autorité ? Il lui semblait maintenant que faire respecter la loi n'avait été qu'une excuse lui permettant de se venger de son humiliation. Il savait mieux qu'aucun autre combien indomptable pouvait être la fureur lorsqu'elle vous emportait au delà de toute raison. Encore une fois il ne peut s'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre lui et Hisagi. Il éprouve une étrange sensation, comme s'il était à même de le comprendre.

Quelles seraient les conséquences de l'exploration d'une telle relation pour lui, pour son entourage et pour son clan ? Et... Ah ! Il est en train d'oublier un aspect capital de l'affaire : Hisagi ne sait rien de son attirance pour lui. Et Hisagi... Hisagi a abusé de Renji...  
>Byakuya tourne son regard vers le visage endormi, soupire et arrête là son introspection. Parce qu'il ne veut pas aller plus avant, parce qu'il est un homme malgré tout, et que la raison ne peut venir à bout des choses de l'amour.<p>

Le noble capitaine saura-t-il forger un avenir où chacun y trouvera son compte, s'il ne peut plus compter sur un usage rationnel de ses pensées ?


	9. Douleur et espérance

**Chapitre 8 **

**Douleur et espérance**

Il régnait à la sixième division une ambiance plus détendue qu'à l'ordinaire quoique plus affairée. Au matin de la première journée qui voyait débuter la semaine de mission au Rukongai, chacun s'activait dans les tâches supplémentaires qui lui avaient été assignées.

Au milieu de cette effervescence se montra Renji. Cependant il n'échangea pas une parole avec les uns et les autres comme à son habitude. Il se contenta de marcher, silencieux, vers le bureau des capitaines. Même lorsque Rikichi lui jeta un « ohaio ! » enjoué, il ne lui répondit pas de son regard rieur.

Les tâches que le taishô lui avait déléguées la veille au soir se bornaient à lire et à approuver les rapports des activités de la division de la semaine passée et assister le chef du cinquième escadron dans l'entraînement. Il avait tenu lui-même à reprendre son service, arguant du fait « qu'il ne servait à rien de tourner en rond à se ronger les sangs chez lui ». Ce à quoi Byakuya avait répondu qu'il devait encore se ménager, car après tout, en plus de ce qu'il venait de subir, son séjour à l'hôpital était encore récent. Renji reconnaissait maintenant que son supérieur avait eu raison. Il lui semblait ne plus avoir d'énergie, et les efforts qu'il lui fallait faire pour mener à bien ce simple travail lui semblaient démesurés.

Il ne supportait plus de voir ses amis, l'exubérante Matsumoto, la délicate Momo, le renfrogné capitaine Hitsugaya, ni même la compréhensive Rukia, et se tenait aussi éloigné que possible de ces compagnons de la onzième division. Même les combats ne lui apportaient pas le plaisir qu'il en éprouvait avant, challenger sa force et se dépasser lui paraissait vain. Il se sentait vide, il avait perdu quelque chose et ne savait pas quoi.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là dans le territoire nord du Rukongai, malgré tous leurs efforts Byakuya et Shûhei ne parvenaient pas à s'éviter. Ils avaient du collaborer plus étroitement qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.<p>

Les attaques de hollows étaient moins fréquentes, mais plus distantes les unes des autres et ils attaquaient en masse. Il avait fallu opérer rapidement un changement dans l'organisation des patrouilles, afin de limiter les pertes de civils et de soldats. Le choix de Byakuya cette semaine-là s'était porté sur le premier escadron de sa division et il s'en félicitait. Le détachement mené par son troisième siège Suzuru Iwanabari formait un groupe équilibré qui comprenait des shinigamis variés dans leurs compétences et tous d'un niveau plus qu'acceptable. La compagnie manquait cependant de discipline : tel chef , tel escadron pouvait-on dire ! le sous-lieutenant Iwanabari était parfois sujette à des emportements d'humeur qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher. Houspillant ses troupes lorsque leur motivation faiblissait, elle était la plus apte à gérer cette situation chaotique et s'adaptait beaucoup mieux à l'imprévu que son confrère du deuxième escadron. En l'absence de Renji, elle était la meilleure ressource dont il pouvait disposer et pouvait compter sur elle pour faire tampon entre lui et Hisagi.

Sous le couvert de la protection d'un poste de campagne, Hisagi, Iwanabari et lui-même s'étaient entretenus des nouvelles dispositions à prendre :

« Hisagi san, votre détachement pourrait être réparti en petites unités d'éclaireurs. Placer dans chacune d'elle un de vos plus rapides shinigamis serait un avantage. » dit-elle, tout en adressant un regard légèrement étonné à son commandant, lequel n'était pas intervenu depuis le début de la réunion. Elle continua : « de mon côté je dispose d'unités d'intervention expérimentées qui seront regroupées et envoyées sur les lieux que les vôtres auront repérés. Nous éviterons ainsi de disperser inutilement nos forces dans des patrouilles stériles.

— Sans problème. Nous pourrions également joindre à vos unités ceux qui chez moi sont les plus doués en kidô. Ils seront d'un soutien appréciable pour éviter à vos soldats de se faire déborder, en contenant la plus grande partie des attaques.

— Tout le monde ne peut pas être doué en tout ! s'emporta Suzuru, dont le kidô était une des faiblesses.

— Je ne voulais pas dire... murmura Shûhei.

— Il semble que tout soit réglé, coupa Byakuya, voyez ensemble les détails et transmettez leurs nouvelles affectations aux sous-officiers et à leurs unités.

— A vos ordres taishô ! » s'écrièrent en chœur Shûhei et Suzuru en se levant d'un même élan. Il se regardèrent interloqués, et le rire de Suzuru se diffusa dans l'atmosphère, dissipant l'ambiance pesante qui avait plané sur eux trois depuis le début de la séance.

Byakuya regardait à présent Shûhei, pâle sous sa peau tatouée, les yeux cernés, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Son acte abject n'avait pas blessé que Renji, mais le faisait aussi souffrir. Cependant le jeune vice-capitaine restait suffisamment conscient de ses responsabilités pour mettre son mal être de côté et se consacrer à la mission : il possédait une force de caractère qui rendait sa conduite encore plus incompréhensible. Pour la première fois, Byakuya avait envie de connaître les pensées de cet homme. Mais par loyauté pour Renji, par fierté aussi, il ne voulait pas revenir sur ce qu'il avait décidé.

Les habitudes ont la vie dure : c'est sans en avoir conscience qu'il répétait la même attitude qu'il avait eue avec Rukia lors de sa condamnation : il rejetait ses sentiments.

* * *

><p>La coordination de leurs moyens permettait à présent aux combattants de la sixième et de la neuvième division de contenir les hollows et d'empêcher le massacre des habitants du Rukongai. Mais il fallait souvent l'intervention de l'un ou l'autre, parfois des deux, des capitaine et vice-capitaine, pour en venir définitivement à bout. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, leur subordonnés assistaient alors à une bataille inouïe.<p>

Shûhei s'élançait au devant de la meute des arrancars, Kazeshini dans les mains. Et il virevoltait littéralement autour des squelettes blanchis en une danse macabre. Transperçant une poitrine d'une main, se retournant et cisaillant un ventre de l'autre, saisissant sa chaîne et sautant dans les airs, il retombait des deux pieds sur une épaule, les deux piques libérées, pour bondir en arrière, l'une encore en l'air l'autre récupérée, et prendre élan d'un bras sur une tête, projetant une faucille qui entamait un torse tandis que l'autre tranchait un cou dans la vive tension de la chaîne répondant à son envol. Un par un les hollows disparaissaient en un jaillissement d'énergie. Aucun ne pouvait le toucher.

Autour de lui, accompagnant ses mouvements comme une seconde peau, de multiples courants de pétales de cerisier déchiraient les corps des hollows qui restaient encore en vie, sur son passage, des armures se formaient dans la seconde, parant une attaque qu'il n'avait pas perçue. De ses mains Byakuya en dirigeait les flots avec une extrême précision, prenant garde de ne toucher ni Shûhei ni son arme. Ce dernier se mouvait dans les tornades roses, qui s'écartaient miraculeusement sur son chemin. Leurs gestes à l'un comme à l'autre se complétaient, comme si depuis toujours ils avaient combattu ensemble.

Le bruissement des milliers de fines lames acérées se frôlant les unes aux autres, accordait dans leur vent musical les notes sifflantes des faucilles tranchantes à celles cliquetantes de la chaîne tourbillonnante. Un chant funèbre s'abattait sur les hollows : Shûhei en était la mélodie mortelle et Byakuya l'harmonie funeste.

De combat en combat cette communion de leur zanpakutô et d'eux-mêmes les troublaient, alors que des sentiments opposés les agitaient. Car pour Shûhei, Byakuya représentait celui qui avait précipité sa déchéance en déclenchant sa jalousie et qui lui avait retiré Renji. Et pour Byakuya, Shûhei représentait celui qui l'avait arraché du souvenir de son amour pour Hisana où il s'était figé et qui avait souillé Renji. L'un englouti dans un puits sans fond, l'autre n'ayant jamais voulu en sortir, unis dans leur contradiction et réunis au travers de Renji.

A chaque occasion de repos, Shûhei s'écroulait sur le plus proche matelas et s'endormait comme une masse. Et comme à chaque fois quelques moments plus tard, Shûhei gémissait et gesticulait dans son sommeil. Byakuya voyait le garçon s'enfoncer. Sa façon de combattre avait encore changé depuis leur première rencontre, de conquérante elle était devenue désespérée...

L'avant-veille de leur retour prévu, il fut annoncé aux troupes en poste au Rukongai la fin de leur mission : la sécurité des habitants avaient était rétablie dans tous les secteurs par la douzième division, l'état d'urgence était enfin terminé !

* * *

><p>Rien ne laissait voir que celui qui s'en réjouissait le plus était le capitaine de la sixième division, et celui-ci maîtrisa tant bien que mal sa frustration de devoir assister au rapport du capitaine Kurotsuchi, avant de pouvoir se rendre dans les quartiers de sa division où il espérait retrouver Renji.<p>

Sur le chemin de son bureau, c'est le quatrième siège qui vient à sa rencontre : outre qu'il doit faire un compte-rendu sur les affaires en cours gérées en son absence, il veut s'entretenir du vice-capitaine avec lui. Dans le bureau qui fait office de secrétariat de la sixième division, le sous-lieutenant Kenjiro Shimizu relate à son supérieur l'attitude apathique qu'a eu le lieutenant toute la semaine. Il souffre peut-être encore de sa chute de reiatsu : « peut-être serait-il bon de lui accorder des congés ? » souffle-t-il, s'attendant à tout instant à être rabroué pour ne pas savoir tenir sa place. Mais le capitaine hoche la tête et le remercie d'avoir porté cela à son attention.

L'inquiétude du quatrième siège n'est pas exagérée. Lorsqu'il pénètre dans leur bureau, et que Renji lui esquisse un faible sourire, Byakuya sait tout de suite qu'il a été trop optimiste et que ce dernier s'est replié sur lui-même. Il est clair que Renji a besoin de prendre de la distance avec les affaires du Gotei où il est exposé sans arrêt au souvenir qui le tourmente.

A toute chose malheur est bon. Alors qu'il ne fait plus aucun doute qu'une intervention extérieure est responsable du chaos engendré récemment dans Soul Society (ainsi l'avait rapporté le capitaine Kurotsuchi au terme d'un long exposé incompréhensible), cela va pouvoir lui permettre d'éloigner Renji de la source de ses tourments. Une expédition a été décidée dans le monde matériel afin d'enquêter sur les traces d'activités spirituelles suspectes et confirmer ou non l'intervention d'Aizen. Il ne lui sera pas difficile de faire partir Renji avec Ichigo.

A la mention de ce dernier les yeux de Renji s'éclaircissent. Toujours aussi irritant, cet humain, pensa Byakuya.

* * *

><p>C'est au lendemain du départ de Renji que Kira, inquiet et plongé dans une situation sans issue vient lui rendre visite à la sixième division.<p>

Installé inconfortablement sur le bord d'un des deux fauteuils du salon, Kira ne semble pas savoir comment débuter la conversation.

« Si tu commençais par me dire ce qui t'amène, soupire Byakuya, qui ne se sent pas la patience de pouponner plus longtemps le timide Izuru.

— J'ai pensé à quelque chose, dit-il, croisant les mains l'une contre l'autre dans un geste dénotant son hésitation. A propos de Renji et... de Shûhei » précise-t-il, puis il se tait, regardant le capitaine pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait continuer. « Shûhei ne va pas bien, Renji n'est plus lui-même, ces deux-là sont amis depuis trop longtemps et c'est ce qui empire la situation. Peut-être que Renji ne pourra jamais pardonner à Hisagi, mais il devrait pouvoir l'écouter. Je pense qu'il en a besoin, tous les deux en ont besoin. Cependant Renji s'est catégoriquement refusé à toute rencontre avec Shûhei, quant à Shûhei, en apparence on dirait que cela lui est égal, mais en fait il est brisé. »

Byakuya pâlit aux paroles de Kira. Il est plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Si Kira s'en aperçoit...

« Capitaine ? » Celui-ci n'a pas manqué de remarquer le léger tressaillement des lèvres de Byakuya. Après des années de service auprès de Gin Ichimaru, il est devenu un expert dans l'art d'interpréter les visages toujours figés en une seule et unique expression. Il soupçonne quelque chose, de lié à Renji ? Non, le capitaine n'aurait pas eu à réprimer son émotion puisqu'il avait déjà montré son affection pour Renji devant lui. De lié à Shûhei alors ? Qu'est-ce-que celui-ci avait mentionné concernant le capitaine ? Ah !... Pourquoi le capitaine Kuchiki, si fier, avait-t-il tenu à ce que ce dernier sache qu'il n'entretenait pas de relation sentimentale avec Renji ? Se pourrait-il que...

« Capitaine, pardonnez mon indiscrétion, mais, êtes-vous amoureux de Shûhei ? »

Byakuya écarquille les yeux sous le choc de voir son secret révélé. La fine intuition de Kira avait fait mouche.

« Capitaine, mais vous devez le lui dire ! s'exclame Kira d'une voix plus assurée, vous m'avez dit vous même que vous vous deviez d'assumer vos sentiments... » termine-t-il doucement, guettant la réaction de son vis à vis. Devant son silence, il continue : « Je me doute que cela n'est pas facile pour vous étant donné ce qu'il a fait, mais, vous savez, c'est sans doute la seule manière de trouver une issue à ce gâchis. Renji et Shûhei ne pourront plus jamais être ensemble, pas comme Shûhei le voulait en tout cas, et Renji, Renji s'appuyait sur Shûhei bien plus qu'il ne le croit. Si vous arriviez à comprendre Shûhei, si vous arriviez à dépasser votre ressentiment, alors peut-être que pour eux deux, non, pour nous tous, l'espoir serait à nouveau permis.

— Quel discours passionné » dit Byakuya d'une voix cinglante, ironique, énervé comme jamais de se voir si transparent aux yeux du blond shinigami.

Celui-ci rougit intensément, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil et souhaitant soudain disparaître après s'être montré si direct et si insistant.  
>Le contraste entre les deux attitudes était tellement inattendu que Byakuya en fut amusé malgré lui. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait conseillé au jeune homme trop réservé de montrer un peu plus de sa force. Il venait d'en avoir un échantillon. Et puis de toute façon, depuis leur mission commune, il ne pouvait plus ignorer la détresse de Hisagi, pas plus qu'il n'avait pu ignorer celle de Renji.<p>

« Tu as raison. Il est temps de donner une chance à Hisagi et à mes sentiments pour lui. Veux-tu te charger d'un message lui faisant part de mon invitation chez moi, demain soir ? Quand à Renji, je ne peux ni ne veux l'influencer de quelque manière que ce soit : il devra tracer son propre chemin, mais il saura le faire, aie confiance en lui. »

* * *

><p>S'étant d 'abord réjoui de ce séjour dans le monde des vivants, Renji s'aperçoit bien vite que tout lui pèse toujours autant, et sa seule envie est de s'éloigner de l'endroit dénué de calme qu'est devenu sa résidence, de l'œil inquisiteur de Tessai, des chamailleries de Jinta et Ururu.<p>

Les attaques au Rukongai n'avaient vraisemblablement servi qu'à des fins d'expérimentation et n'étaient pas une diversion. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait pu le déduire suite au changement de comportement des arrancars dans le temps, car les intrusions s'étaient faites plus précises et organisées. De fait, la terre ne semblait pas en danger immédiat. Son ami Ichigo avait décrété dès lors devoir retourner à son lycée et à ses devoirs, étant donné qu'il n'était pas doué pour détecter les énergies spirituelles. La vérité, soupçonnait Renji, était que sans l'éventualité d'un combat (ou d'une princesse à sauver), il perdait tout intérêt à l'affaire. Il se joignait donc seul aux unités des deuxième et douzième divisions pour traquer les preuves de l'intervention des acolytes d'Aizen sur terre. Si on repérait la rémanence d'ondes dont la fréquence égalait celle qui avait empoisonné le Seireitei, la démonstration en serait faite. Resterait à connaître le but véritable recherché par Aizen en réactivant ces points d'énergie et en manipulant ces ondes. La tâche était fastidieuse mais avait le mérite d'occuper ces pensées.

La région de Karakura représentant une zone importante à quadriller, il avait été décidé de se séparer afin de couvrir le plus de terrain possible en un minimum de temps. Dans la journée, Renji pouvait donc profiter de l'isolement qu'il recherchait, et après avoir passé au crible le secteur de la ville qu'on lui avait confié, il venait ensuite s'asseoir au bord du fleuve, peu pressé de rentrer à la boutique de Urahara.

Au soir du deuxième jour passé sur terre, Renji s'est assis au bord du parapet longeant la rivière, Zabimaru posé à ses côtés. Depuis plusieurs jours il ignorait celui-ci, ce soir-là fut différent :

« Renji, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

— Rien.

— Oui, tu n'as rien à faire là partons.

— Non, il fait encore jour, je ne veux pas rentrer tout de suite.

— Je te parle de rentrer à la Soul Society et d'y corriger une fois pour toutes ton sempai !

— …

— Renji !

— … »

Le cœur de Renji bouillait de rage contre Hisagi et Zabimaru le savait. Mais quand Renji entendit cette rage prendre forme dans les paroles du zanpakutô, il se sentit paralysé. Il ne le pouvait pas, se battre contre Hisagi san. Pas parce qu'il avait peur de mourir sous ses coups mais au contraire parce qu'il était effrayé à l'idée de réussir à le tuer. Ces deux sentiments opposés le forçaient à l'immobilité : le premier qu'il ne contrôlait pas et le second qu'il ne comprenait pas.

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue rentrait chez elle en suivant la route bordant le fleuve après avoir fait comme tous les soirs ses courses à la supérette du quartier, lorsqu'une silhouette familière située en contrebas attire son attention. Le shinigami à la chevelure rouge aisément reconnaissable est un des amis de Rukia et Ichigo. Elle ne le connaît pas beaucoup mais un "je ne sais quoi" dans son attitude incite Orihime à s'en approcher.<p>

« Bonsoir Abarai kun.

— Bonsoir euh... ? Perdu dans ses pensées Renji reconnaît pourtant une des âmes errantes qui avaient aidé à secourir Rukia et avec qui celle-ci était devenue proche.

— Inoue, Inoue Orihime, rappelle-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

— Bonsoir Inoue.

— Est-ce-que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Renji hausse les épaules.

« D'après mon expérience, c'est mieux de ne pas garder sur le cœur ce qui vous trouble. Si vous ne pouvez pas en parler à vos amis, essayez une parfaite étrangère », dit la jeune fille en souriant, levant un regard clair vers Renji.

C'est la première fois depuis des jours que Renji se sent soulagé. Ce regard qui ne demande rien et ne contient pas d'arrière-pensée est un baume pour l'âme de Renji.

« Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez, parfois, il faut juste du temps. » Elle allait se relever lorsque dans un murmure Renji explique :

« Quelqu'un que je croyais mon ami est devenu jaloux sans raison et a profité de ma confiance en lui pour me blesser cruellement. Parfois, j'aimerai me venger, le faire souffrir à son tour, mais... je ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne m'y décide pas. Il m'a sauvé la vie, il m'a pris sous son aile, il m'a permis de devenir vice-capitaine en m'entraînant au kidô : sans lui je ne serai pas ce que je suis devenu. Maintenant mon existence est amputée d'une partie d'elle-même. Il a tout détruit, mon amitié pour lui, mes souvenirs de lui ! C'est comme s'il était mort, sans que je puisse le pleurer.

— … Mon frère m'a élevée seul, nous avons toujours vécu ensemble et il m'a toujours protégée. C'était mon seul univers. Il est mort un jour me laissant seule. Mais j'ai rencontré Tatsuki et je n'ai plus été seule. Un soir, nous avons été attaquées par un hollow et nous serions mortes sans Kurosaki kun. Ce hollow c'était mon frère. Il croyait que je ne pensais plus à lui. C'était injuste et c'était faux. Mais son esprit réclamait ma mort pour que nous soyons à jamais ensemble. Il voulait tuer tous ceux qui m'aimaient. C'était mon frère et ce n'était plus mon frère. Mais je l'aimais et si cela pouvait atténuer sa rage et sa rancœur, j'étais prête à le laisser m'emporter. Bien sûr Kurosaki kun n'était pas d'accord ! Mais cela a suffit pour que je voie de nouveau devant moi le regard aimant de mon grand frère. Et il a pu être purifié. »

Orihime avait posé la main au centre de sa poitrine, à l'endroit de la blessure infligée par son frère, son regard grave, fixé loin devant elle. Puis elle posa simplement cette main sur celle de Renji, et resta silencieuse.

« Orihime, Orihime ! Les fleurs de Shunshun voletaient soudain tout autour d'eux.

— Mais, je ne vous ai pas appelés, s'étonne Orihime.

— Si, si, parce qu'il a mal.

— Ce n'est pas une blessure que vous pouvez soigner, grommelle l'intéressé en chassant de la main les petits esprits. Merci Orihime, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant.

— ... ?

L'air silencieux et interrogatif de Orihime l'enjoint cependant à préciser :

— Il faut que j'aille le voir, il n'y a que devant lui que je saurai ce que je veux faire.

Les fleurs de Shunshun retournèrent dans leur barrette.

Orihime avait choisi le sacrifice et le pardon. Qu'allait-il choisir lui : la vengeance au risque de perdre l'essentiel de lui-même ou bien le pardon et retrouver peut-être un ami ?

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, l'existence du plan perfide d'Aizen avait été confirmé (même si on ne savait pas encore quels en étaient les buts) : l'enquête dans le monde matériel était terminée et Renji rentra au Seireitei.<p> 


	10. Facesàfaces

**Chapitre 9 **

**Faces-à-faces**

Alors que Renji dans le monde matériel venait juste de prendre la décision d'avancer vers un avenir incertain, au Seireitei, Shûhei se torturait les méninges en se demandant quelle pouvait être la signification de l'invitation du capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki. Et toutes les exhortations de Kira ne le dissuadèrent pas d'emporter avec lui son zanpakutô, bien qu'il sache que se présenter armé dans la maison d'un noble n'était pas chose à faire.

Pourtant, quand il s'annonça à l'entrée de la propriété les gardes le laissèrent entrer, et il prit l'allée qu'on lui avait indiquée. Le jardin resplendissait des dernières couleurs de l'arrière-saison, et l'homme qui se tenait au bout du chemin ne dépareillait pas dans ce festival de jaune, d'ocre et de vermillon. Il avait ôté sa tenue de shinigami pour un kimono plus approprié, qui mettait en valeur sa haute silhouette élancée. Sur fond uni de couleur gris-argent, des motifs de fleurs de chrysanthème étaient teints au bas de la tunique, pour s'élever le long de la bordure vers l'encolure, en une fine spirale vert-tilleul et rouge-safrané qui s'enroulait autour de la manche gauche, évoquant les tourbillons des vents d'automne. Portant son regard à la ceinture noire qui lui ceignait les hanches, Shûhei fut rassuré de ne voir aucun fourreau à son flanc. Tout de suite après il se rappela que le capitaine Kuchiki excellait dans l'art de lancer des sorts sans dire l'incantation complète ce qui suffisait en lui-même à montrer que même sans zanpakutô c'était un homme dangereux.

« Bienvenu Hisagi fukutaishô, entre je te prie, dit le seigneur Kuchiki, montrant de la main la pièce ouverte sur un jardin de pierres discret, où avait été servi un thé sur une petite table basse, entourée de deux coussins.

Ainsi donc Kira avait raison et Kuchiki ne voulait que lui parler. Soulagé bien que de plus en plus perplexe, Shûhei s'agenouille, plaçant son katana à sa droite, et prend le thé que Byakuya lui offre.

— Je t'ai fait venir, Shûhei, parce que j'ai négligé de te dire une chose importante, dont j'aurai du te parler depuis longtemps. Cela remonte à la première mission au Rukongai il y a un peu plus d'un mois, juste à la fin de la semaine de patrouille. A l'orée de la nuit, en te regardant combattre, je suis tombé sous ton charme, et depuis, je suis amoureux de toi.

Shûhei dans un bruit peu conforme avec la solennité du ton et des propos tenus s'étouffe dans son thé. Il repose d'un mouvement convulsif la tasse qui s'entrechoque sur la soucoupe, répandant le liquide brun sur la surface laquée. C'était la dernière des choses à laquelle il s'était attendu, et aussi, la déclaration d'amour la plus incroyable qui lui avait été donné d'entendre. Il se souvenait de ce combat, qui lui avait laissé un goût amer, quand il avait senti que peu à peu il perdait pied.

— Vous vous moquez de moi, réussit-il à dire ayant repris consistance.

— Je ne suis pas un jeune moineau, piaillant pour de la nourriture ou des conseils. Ce n'est pas par ta gentillesse et ton dévouement que j'ai d'abord été attiré, mais par ce côté sauvage et jubilatoire que tu ne montres que dans une lutte intense. Tu dois l'avoir senti, toi aussi, cet aspect que nous partageons : lorsque nous avons combattu ensemble, un lien s'est formé.

— Vous vous trompez.

— Et pourquoi cela ?

— Vous plus que tout autre ne pouvez pas dire ça. Je vous ai vu avec Renji, votre attention, votre douceur, alors que je venais tout juste de me jeter sur lui. Vous n'avez pas fait attention à moi car il avait besoin de vous. Vous avez su faire taire votre envie de meurtre pour son bien, ce n'est pas là la marque d'une personnalité telle que la mienne.

— Je t'ai vu braver ma colère pour t'enquérir de Renji. Je t'ai vu prendre sur toi pour diriger tes troupes. Je t'ai entendu gémir dans tes rêves. Est-ce là la marque d'un être contrôlé uniquement par sa violence ?

— Mais, ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, gémit Shûhei.

— Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Ne soit pas si arrogant au point de te juger toi-même, laisse ce droit à ceux qui ont été tes victimes.

— Mais, je ne vous aime pas, continue Shûhei.

— Je ne demande pas ton amour en retour, je souhaite simplement t'informer de mes sentiments.

— Mais, vous ne me connaissez pas, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, vous ignorez ce que je nourris en moi.

— J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable, rappelle-toi. Je ne pense pas que tu pourras me montrer un jour quelque chose de pire. »

Les mots étaient cruels et se figèrent droit dans son cœur. Ses remparts affaiblis par maintes usures et maintes luttes s'effondrèrent. Il suffoque dans les sanglots qu'il contient. Le flot de ses larmes envahit son visage. Shûhei pleure. Ses forces l'abandonnent et il va s'affaisser sur le sol, lorsqu'il sent l'étreinte qui maintient son aplomb. Cette marque d'affection l'affaiblit plus encore et impossibles à retenir il laisse éclater ses pleurs, n'ayant plus conscience d'autre chose que des bras qui l'enserrent.

Byakuya restait silencieux. Ses paroles avaient été dures mais nécessaires pour convaincre le jeune officier torturé de la réalité de ses sentiments. Cependant elles avaient mis à nu une plaie beaucoup plus profonde qu'il ne s'en doutait. Il attendait. L'imperturbabilité de cet homme était, pour Shûhei, semblable à la sécurité d'un port qu'on aurait fini par atteindre après avoir vogué pendant des jours au milieu d'une tempête. Shûhei se calme et commence à parler :

« C'est au cours de ma dernière année à l'académie que je me suis aperçu de ce que j'étais réellement. J'étais doué et j'étais estimé pour cela, mais personne ne se doutait que mes aptitudes au combat m'effrayaient plus que tout, et plus encore, quand j'ai pris conscience qu'en fait j'avais un talent pour supprimer les vies. Je ne l'admettais pas, au point d'en être paralysé dans mes premières batailles ! J'avais voulu être un shinigami pour pouvoir protéger et me protéger, pour ne plus me sentir impuissant contre les hollows qui nous attaquaient. Mais voilà que je possédais le même instinct de tuer que ces monstres ! Et mon zanpakutô, part de mon âme, me le confirmait lui-même dans sa forme libérée. J'ai détesté mon shikai ! Quand j'ai connu Renji, son rire, ses colères, sa maladresse et ses soucis qu'il exprimait sans complexe, je l'ai aimé pour son ingénuité : il ne pensait jamais à mal quoiqu'il se passe. Auprès de lui je me sentais quelqu'un d'autre, sa lumière projetait une brillante clarté qui éloignait mes cauchemars, aussi je la convoitais toute entière et pour moi seul. Je ne lui ai pas dis ce que je ressentais à l'époque. Je me disais que lui ne pensait qu'à Rukia, et je ne voulais pas mettre en danger notre amitié. Mais en fait, je pense que j'ai toujours su qu'à mon contact, si j'avais le malheur de lui ouvrir mon cœur, s'il côtoyait ne serait-ce qu'un peu les démons qui y habitaient, je ternirai cet éclat qui m'avait tant attiré. »

Shûhei se tait un moment, sa voix avait pris un accent étranglé, tandis que d'un passé proche, les plaintes de Renji le suppliant d'arrêter, revenaient le hanter.

« Et puis il y a eu le capitaine Tôsen, reprend-il, l'ex-capitaine Tôsen, grimace-t-il encore. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné que « celui qui ne craint pas l'épée qu'il porte n'est pas digne de porter une épée »(1). Sa morale était comme une révélation. Je m'y suis appuyé de toutes mes forces. Finalement il nous as trahis, ne me laissant que ces mots en guise d'explication : « le chemin qui se trace devant mes yeux aveugles est celui qui n'est point entaché de sang »(2). Alors, ma voie à moi, est-elle de sang ? Qu'est-ce-que c'était, la justice de Tôsen que je voulais suivre ? » termine-t-il, désespéré.

La mort qu'il savait donner, et dont parfois il se délectait, cette partie de lui-même qui le dégoûtait et ne pouvait accepter, rien ni personne n'avait pu le sauver de ce dilemme.

Byakuya écoute à côté de lui. Sans bouger d'un pouce, sans interrompre, sans juger, sans commenter, tellement différent de Tôsen. Au bout de son récit, Shûhei se tait. Byakuya quant à lui vient de comprendre une chose, ce n'est pas de paroles dont Shûhei, privé de repères, a besoin. Shûhei a besoin d'être aimé, avant de pouvoir commencer à s'aimer lui-même.

L'amour, Byakuya a su ce que c'était grâce à sa femme Hisana. Aujourd'hui il va à son tour donner ce qu'il a reçu d'elle. Sa main se tend vers le visage de Shûhei et lui caresse les lèvres. Shûhei s'écarte, mais Byakuya tout en suspendant son geste le retient de son bras resté sur son épaule, et le regarde intensément. La chaleur de ce regard accueille Shûhei qui se penche vers Byakuya, pour y accepter le baiser.

Du temps a passé depuis les premiers fantasmes de Byakuya, les événements qui ont eu lieu lui ont permit de décanter son ardeur. Et c'est avec lenteur qu'il entreprend de glisser une main dans le kimono de Shûhei pour lui caresser la poitrine. Shûhei ose à peine bouger. Les lèvres de Byakuya quittent celles de Shûhei pour se déposer sur la peau dénudée, tandis que ses mains vont chercher sa ceinture afin de la dénouer. Shûhei se tend à nouveau au contact des mains sur ses hanches et son ventre, redressant le buste alors que tout son corps est pénétré d'une chaleur radiante. Encouragé par cette réaction, Byakuya le fait basculer au sol tout en poursuivant l'exploration orale de son torse. Shûhei se laisse aller à sa volupté, mais il a envie de plus, il se tortille et saisit la tête de Byakuya, lui caresse les cheveux, attire son attention vers sa bouche, et provoque entre eux un long et langoureux baiser. Ils reprennent leur souffle, s'immobilisant un moment pour mieux se reprendre ensuite.

Leurs corps sont nus à présent, et ils partent à la découverte l'un de l'autre sans trop de hâte, sachant qu'au moment où leur passion culminera ils s'y laisseront engloutir. La respiration de Byakuya devient courte, pour lui, l'instant approche. Une fièvre brûlante a embrasé son corps, et il cherche l'apaisement. Collant sa joue contre celle striée de Shûhei, il murmure son nom d'une voix rauque, presque suppliante. Pour toute réponse Shûhei entrouvre ses cuisses et offre à Byakuya l'accès à son intimité. Il se raidit sous l'intrusion d'un doigt enveloppé de salive, et respire amplement afin d'en accepter un deuxième. Les mouvements rythmiques qui s'imposent en lui le font pourtant gémir de plaisir. Bientôt lui aussi supplie.  
>Relevant le bassin de Shûhei, Byakuya sans se faire prier répond à son appel. Saisissant son sexe durci par l'attente, il force d'un coup l'entrée du corps de Shûhei. Sa main gauche lui frôle l'épaule, puis vient soutenir son poids au dessus de lui, et il ancre son regard dans les pupilles dilatées de douleur. Il s'introduit par vagues successives, se fiant aux profondes inspirations de son partenaire, dont le souffle lourd se détend pour accepter cette souffrance. Sa main se trouve libre de venir rejoindre l'autre pour encadrer les épaules de Shûhei. Puis il commence à bouger, lentement, le va-et-vient s'amplifiant à mesure que la respiration de ce dernier se calme, les yeux toujours fixés sur les prunelles qui s'éclaircissent enfin de plaisir. Mais il veut sentir Shûhei, il en a tellement rêvé. Il le prend sous les épaules et le bascule contre lui, le maintenant dans le creux que forme ses jambes fléchies. Leur transpiration se mêle en d'uniques rigoles, leurs halètements s'intensifient. Les mains de Byakuya sur les reins de Shûhei, les mains de Shûhei sur les épaules de Byakuya, leur ventre frottant l'un contre l'autre dans le mouvement instinctif de leurs hanches, leurs sexes gorgés de sève, ils atteignent presque en même temps le summum de leur plaisir. Shûhei jouit contre son abdomen et l'instant d'après Byakuya laisse échapper son contrôle, soumis à l'intimité palpitante qui l'enserre. Il éjacule en Shûhei, l'imprégnant de sa force, l'emplissant de délices. Il admire la vue que celui-ci lui offre, le dos arqué et la tête relâchée en arrière. Il serait tombé s'il ne l'avait pas retenu, et il le ramène dans le cocon de ses bras. Lui prenant le menton, l'empêchant d'enfouir son visage contre son cou, il s'assure qu'il va bien. Et, comme il ne veut pas lui laisser la possibilité de se dérober, il le garde ainsi contre lui, celui qui avait exhumé son cœur, les enveloppant tous les deux de la soierie de son kimono.<p>

L'air frais de la nuit fait frissonner Shûhei alors que la chaleur de leurs ébats s'éteint. Byakuya relâche son étreinte, et murmure « allons dans ma chambre ».

A l'abri du fin duvet de coton, ventre à dos, un bras enlaçant la taille de Shûhei, comblés, leurs corps alanguis, il lui raconte Hisana, et comment celle-ci avait su tempérer son caractère. Son éducation lui offrait un moyen privilégié de maîtriser ses impulsions, jusqu'à un certain point. Hisana avait été le fourreau dans lequel il avait pu déposer les élans impitoyables de sa personnalité. « Je serai le tien, Shûhei » lui dit-il. Ce à quoi Shûhei répond : « Il n'y a pas couple plus improbable que nous, toi aristocrate aux traits fins et au port altier, et moi, plébéien au visage marqué et à l'âme sauvage. » Byakuya se redresse sur un coude, penché au dessus de Shûhei qui tourne son visage vers le sien. Il déplace sa main du ventre au visage de son amant, caressant au passage, le flanc saillant, la taille courbe, le torse soyeux, la carotide vibrante, dans une caresse quasi imperceptible qui instille une attente suspendant le souffle de Shûhei. Son index se pose sur la marque de la joue, son pouce se place sous le menton de ce dernier. Du doigt il suit la première strie, à la fin de laquelle il remonte vers la deuxième, qu'il suit de la même façon, et remonte encore vers la troisième, qu'il parcourt aussi jusqu'en bas. Ses doigts rejoignent son pouce, saisissent le menton et il attire vers sa bouche les lèvres de Shûhei pour un rapide baiser : « j'aime tes cicatrices, raconte-moi ».

Sous la caresse sensuelle, Shûhei avait frémit et d'une voix tremblante d'une ardeur renaissante, il fait le récit du combat qui les avait amenés à se rencontrer, Hinamori, Kira, Renji et lui-même et qui fut le début de leur amitié et de son amour pour Renji. Shûhei n'avait pas peur de parler en ces termes de Renji, Byakuya avait été clair sur le fait qu'il n'attendait rien en retour. Il se sentait bien, déchargé d'une conscience trop aiguë de la responsabilité et de ce qu'il est juste de faire. Il ressentait la vigueur et l'immense solidité de Byakuya, tel un chêne séculaire et majestueux, auprès duquel il pouvait enfin se reposer. Effectivement, nullement déstabilisé, la mention de son amour pour Renji n'eut pour autre effet que de raviver la passion de Byakuya. Il entraîna Shûhei dans un déferlement de désir, où celui-ci le rejoignit aussitôt. Ensemble, leur union intensifiée par leur mutuelle confession, ils donnèrent libre court au besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre. Ce fut plus sauvage, plus âpre et plus impérieux que ce que chacun d'eux avait jamais connu jusqu'alors.

* * *

><p>Au matin, si les gens de maison sont tous étonnés de trouver aux côtés de leur maître un homme qui semble avoir dormi dans sa couche, aucun d'eux ne fait de commentaires. Il n'était pas d'usage de considérer ainsi les aspects de la vie privée de ceux qu'ils servaient et Byakuya savait pouvoir compter sur leur discrétion. Il n'en est pas de même avec Rukia, lorsqu'elle les voit apparaître dans la salle à manger, Byakuya tenant pas le poignet un Shûhei qui rechigne à y entrer.<p>

« Mais enfin, allons viens ! », essaye-t-il encore. Il secoue la tête, exaspéré. Jusqu'ici il n'avait pas eu conscience de la timidité de son jeune partenaire. Sans mot dire et tête baissée, celui-ci vire au rouge sous ses tatouages. La pensée de partager le petit-déjeuner avec la jeune sœur du capitaine, tout de suite après la nuit qu'ils ont passée ensemble, l'empêche de regarder celle-ci.

Restée muette d'ébahissement, les expressions de Rukia se succédaient les unes aux autres : d'abord étonnée que son frère ait un invité à cette heure si matinale, puis interloquée quand la nature de l'invité lui devint évidente, ravie à la vue du visage animé de son frère, tranquillisée de connaître enfin la cause de son attitude bizarre de ces derniers temps, soulagée qu'il ait choisi de se décider, amusée devant l'embarras de son compagnon.

« Entre Hisagi san, je suis heureuse pour toi et mon frère, lui dit-elle avec son plus grand sourire.

— Bon-bonjour Rukia, répond celui-ci, finissant par se laisser convaincre d'entrer vu qu'il semblait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cacher.

— Bonjour Rukia, as-tu bien dormi ?

— Oui mon frère, et toi ? questionne-t-elle un brin taquine.

— Hmm, parfaitement bien, répond-il en lançant un regard appréciateur vers Shûhei qui piqua à nouveau un fard.

Rukia voyait un de ses fantasmes devenir réalité : tel que le relataient les mangas du monde des humains, une relation entre hommes se développait sous ses yeux. Bon, pas comme elle l'aurait imaginé pour son frère, Shûhei d'apparence trop effrayante n'était pas celui qu'elle aurait choisi si on lui avait demandé son avis. Mais l'important, c'était de voir enfin le visage épanoui de son frère.

Ayant reçu l'approbation du seul membre de sa famille dont l'opinion lui importait vraiment, Byakuya profita ce matin-là du répit que lui offrait l'existence.

* * *

><p>Renji sur un toit du Seireitei tendait son esprit. Il avait cherché dans tous les endroits auxquels il avait pensé. Même là où ils s'étaient... vus pour la dernière fois. Mais il n'avait pas pu trouver Hisagi san.<br>Il était rentré le soir-même de sa mission dans le monde réel, et n'avait plus en tête que de le voir au plus tôt. Peine perdue, sa perception des liens spirituels était aussi bonne que ses capacités en kidô : jamais fiable et pour l'instant le trouble de son humeur ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

Il sent pourtant un reiatsu familier s'approcher, et se tourne avec plaisir vers la gracile silhouette qui se matérialise devant lui.

« Bonsoir Kira, quel bon vent ?

— Renji, cela fais plaisir de te revoir, tu vas mieux on dirait.

— Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai pas mal réfléchi, enfin... on m'a un peu aidé. Dis donc, tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver Hisagi san ?

— Si peut-être mais...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux que lui parler, enfin c'est mon intention au départ, qui sait ensuite ce qui se passera, mais je serai sur mes gardes cette fois-ci, gronde-t-il, une main sur la poignée de son sabre.

— Essaie chez le capitaine Kuchiki, finit par dire Kira, le capitaine l'ayant convaincu que le plus tôt Renji serait mis au courant de la situation le mieux ce serait.

— Le taishô ! qu'est-ce-que... ? subitement en colère, Renji se fendit d'un shunpo pour se précipiter vers la demeure de son capitaine.

Il est tard déjà et aux portes du manoir les gardes l'empêchent d'entrer. Il invoque un rapport urgent à faire pour qu'on lui cède le passage. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient, car parfois, l'excuse du rapport n'en est pas une. Il s'empresse donc vers le pavillon de Byakuya, indifférent à la beauté du décor, étreint d'une angoisse indéfinie. Ne voyant personne dans les salons qui donnent sur l'étang, il continue vers ceux du jardin de pierres. C'est sous la véranda qu'il les surprend, partageant une coupe de saké sous la tiédeur encore présente de cette chaude journée d'automne, assis côte à côte au bord de la terrasse de bois, épaule contre épaule. Il les considère interdit, n'osant comprendre, oubliant tout de la raison pour laquelle il cherchait Hisagi :

« Taishô ! Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ici ? hurle-t-il.

Byakuya n'est pas surpris, il a senti Renji s'approcher bien avant qu'il n'arrive chez lui et en a informé Shûhei, lequel avait hoché la tête, déjà au courant.

— Calme-toi Renji, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Tout autre que son capitaine y aurait laissé des plumes, heureusement Renji n'est pas enclin à lui désobéir cette fois. Il prend sur lui et respire un bon coup. Et reste en contrebas sur l'allée gravillonnée.

— Ainsi donc, vous vous êtes finalement rencontrés, finit-il par dire au terme d'un long effort, et, a-t-il répondu à vos attentes ? grince-t-il à l'adresse de son capitaine.

— Renji, quand bien même tu as tous les droits de te montrer furieux, je ne te permets pas cette insolence ! Mais pour répondre à ta question s'il faut bien l'entendre ainsi, oui, Shûhei et moi sommes amants désormais ! »

Shûhei pose une main apaisante sur la cuisse de Byakuya, et le geste ne passe pas inaperçu de Renji.

« Est-ce moi que tu es venu voir, Renji, ou bien est-ce Shûhei ? se reprend plus posément Byakuya.

Il est difficile de ne pas remarquer leur communion. Voir ainsi les deux hommes qu'il a un jour pas si lointain imaginés ensemble, être enfin proches l'un de l'autre, aurait du tellement le réjouir. Mais il se sent trahi, encore une fois. Si seulement... si seulement ce n'était pas arrivé...

— Je venais parler... à Hisagi san » murmure-t-il d'une voix sans timbre, perdu, la tête pleine d'amertume et de regrets.

Ce soudain changement d'attitude inquiète à la fois Byakuya et Shûhei. Le premier se retient d'aller vers lui, et le second se lève pour le rejoindre.

Renji est à bout, tout en lui crie l'injustice. Il relève la tête pour rencontrer le regard contrit de son prétendu ami, le responsable de sa désolation, celui qui a dit qu'il l'aimait, celui qui l'a violé, et qui maintenant se tient devant lui, attendant..., attendant quoi ? de lui faire des excuses ? … comme si c'était aussi simple ! Et dans une plainte déchirante son poing atterrit droit sur la tempe de Shûhei ! pour au moins effacer ce regard ! Avec tout le poids de son corps porté dans la rotation nécessaire pour l'atteindre, le choc est rude, et projette l'infortuné plusieurs mètres en arrière où il s'écroule, étendu pour le compte.

Une aura inquiétante s'élève soudain dans le dos de Renji qui se retourne pour voir son capitaine debout fulminer de colère. Renji se recule, blême et tremblant, alors qu'il s'attend à recevoir contre toute logique l'avalanche de Senbonzakura, quand bien même celui-ci n'est pas au côté de son porteur. Et toute sa rage s'éteint. Cette fois, il ne se sent pas le cœur d'éviter l'attaque de celui qui aurait du le soutenir, et il n'y survivra pas. Byakuya note l'effroi et la lassitude dans les yeux de son lieutenant, et retient le reiatsu qu'il a laissé échapper. Le traumatisme qu'il a vécu est encore trop récent et Renji est plus sensible qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne doit pas l'oublier.  
>« Je m'excuse Renji, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de mal. »<p>

Shûhei tant bien que mal réussit à se relever, se frottant la tempe du bout des doigts, grimaçant sous la douleur. Une large ecchymose s'épanouit déjà au coin de son œil. D'un pas mal assuré, il fait à nouveau face à Renji et rassemble tout son courage :

« Je t'aime Renji, commence-t-il maladroitement.

Ce n'étaient pas les mots à dire. Renji se précipite sur lui et le saisit par l'encolure :

— Comment oses-tu dire encore ça, hein ? et devant Kuchiki taishô en plus ! rugit-il, à nouveau saisi de colère et le poing de son autre main prêt à fondre sur le menton du goujat.

— Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît Renji, essaye à nouveau Shûhei, tournant la tête pour chercher appui auprès de Byakuya. Celui-ci s'avance vers eux, mais reste à distance. Renji le regarde à son tour, puis secoue la tête et laisse retomber son poing :

— Je t'écoute », se décide-t-il finalement, tout en relâchant et repoussant brusquement Shûhei.

Shûhei cherchait ses mots. Malgré la façon ignoble dont il l'avait traité, il voyait Renji le regarder et attendre qu'il s'exprime. Il pouvait presque voir le cœur de celui-ci s'ouvrir, au mépris de ses blessures passées et de ses blessures à venir. Renji au cœur lumineux, son aimé, son enfer.

« Mon cœur se broie à la pensée de ce que je t'ai fais endurer, de ce que tu endures encore. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas sûr que si on me donnait une nouvelle chance, cela se passerait différemment. Et je me refuse à te blesser de nouveau ! Tu vois, ce que je ressens pour toi me ronge et je m'y brûle, tu es... c'est trop éblouissant. J'en ai pris conscience, et mon amour te détruirai si je m'y accrochais... Dans les bras de Byakuya, je deviens libre et mon esprit s'apaise. »

Shûhei se tait, incertain.

Renji le fixe, s'interrogeant. Il ne lui faisais pas d'excuses pour ce qu'il avait fait, et c'était aussi bien car il ne les aurait pas acceptées. Mais il lui disait qu'il pourrait recommencer s'il continuait à l'aimer ! Renji n'était pas sur de comprendre, par contre ce qu'il réalisait, c'est que Hisagi san souffrait tout autant que lui souffrait, et qu'il ne désirait pas et n'avais jamais désiré lui faire du mal. Il repensa à la jeune fille du monde réel. Il ne savait pas ce qui en lui provoquait cet amour douloureux et impossible, mais de toute évidence c'était différent avec Kuchiki taishô.

« Tu me manques Hisagi san, nos conversations me manquent, nos soirées me manquent, notre amitié me manque, c'est comme si tu avais été tué par... un autre toi que je ne connais pas.

— Je ne suis pas mort Renji, simplement différent de ce que tu imaginais.

— Je commence à peine à l'entrevoir. »

...

Seule une légère brise apportait un mouvement dans cette scène immobile. Dans le salon situé à l'angle de la galerie, Byakuya avait disposé une bouteille et deux petites coupes sur un plateau sur pieds, puis avait quitté les lieux.

Enfin, rompant leur échange silencieux, Shûhei rentre et s'agenouille sur un des coussins blancs posés de part et d'autre de la petite table de laque rouge. Il verse le saké dans une coupe et la pose devant le coussin en face. D'un geste il invite Renji à s'y asseoir. Après un temps qui parut une éternité à Shûhei, Renji choisit d'entrer. Devant Shûhei, il retire son zanpakutô de sa ceinture et le pose à sa droite tout en s'agenouillant à son tour. Renji accepte la coupe et boit. Puis il verse de même l'alcool de riz dans l'autre coupe qu'il pose ensuite devant Shûhei...

Le soleil se couchait derrière les toits du pavillon principal de la Famille Kuchiki, dans un rougeoiement qui mettait le feu au ciel. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus, le vent était tombé. Dans la lueur en demi-teinte qui traversait encore le jardin, on voyait deux silhouettes se servant l'une l'autre du saké, sans que ni l'une ni l'autre n'interrompe le silence qui régnait depuis un moment entre eux.

* * *

><p><span>Rendons à César ce qui est à César <span>: citations extraites du manga de Tite Kubo

(1) Bleach tome 38 page 65

(2) Bleach tome 16 page 158


	11. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Renji se réveille, il a froid. Son corps est endolori. Il prend conscience de sa position, allongé sur le sol dur, une couverture étendue sur lui. Il se rappelle alors la soirée d'hier : il a du s'endormir. Dans une dernière brume de conscience avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte, il a senti deux présences familières penchées sur lui.

...

« Il s'est endormi ?  
>— Oui, après juste quelques coupes.<br>— C'est normal, ce fut riche en émotions. Tu viens ? Allons dormir nous aussi.  
>— Oui, allons dormir. »<p>

…

Il fait nuit noire maintenant. Il est seul.

Des vois ténues lui parviennent aux oreilles. Il se lève et pénètre dans la pièce voisine, intrigué. Les sons proviennent d'un peu plus loin encore. De pièce en pièce il se rapproche. Les soupirs ardents qui se font entendre l'immobilisent un moment. Il attend, que le calme revienne.

Maintenant il est devant la chambre où le silence s'est rétabli. Il fait glisser la cloison de la porte, et par l'entrebâillement, contemple les deux visages assoupis.

Byakuya ouvre les yeux. Il a pris conscience de la présence ténue. Sans abandonner Shûhei qui repose sur un bras, il fait signe à Renji de le rejoindre de l'autre. Renji entre et referme le panneau, puis se retourne et s'approche, respirant à peine de peur de faire fuir ce moment évanescent où tout apparaît avec clarté, ce moment fugitif où tout est possible. Il vient près du lit, et s'allonge au côté resté libre de son capitaine.

FIN

* * *

><p>Rendons à César... :<p>

Bleach , dont est issue cette histoire, est un manga de Tite Kubo dont l'univers foisonnant et quasi lyrique est propice à l'imagination, grâce lui en soit rendue.

* * *

><p>Postfic :<p>

Avant de me lancer dans la rédaction de l'histoire, j'en ai écrit la trame. Bien sur, il y eu quelques changements en cours de route, mais je suis restée fidèle à l'idée originale : faire sortir le cœur de Byakuya de son état d'"hibernation" et creuser le côté "ténèbres" de Shûhei, bref les faire se rencontrer, moyennant bien évidemment quelques péripéties sans lesquelles les personnages n'évoluent pas (pauvre Renji).

Alors que je rédigeais les deux derniers chapitres, deux conclusions s'imposaient à moi :

1 - je n'allais pas pouvoir clôturer l'histoire des ondes aux fréquences particulières (les fameux plans d'Aizen).

Cette histoire, qui n'était au départ qu'un simple décor dans lequel je pouvais placer des combats (histoire de mettre Hisagi en valeur lui et son zanpakutô), était devenue de plus en plus étoffée au fil des chapitres, et méritait bien une meilleur fin.

2 - les relations étranges entre les trois personnages semblaient bien plus riches que je ne l'avais soupçonné au départ, et si je m'en tenais à la fin telle que je l'avais imaginée je n'allais pas pouvoir les développer.

J'étais donc face à un dilemme : devais-je annuler la fin et continuer l'histoire sur ma lancée ou bien devais-je respecter mon idée de départ ?

Pour le résoudre, j'ai essayé de faire un douzième chapitre. Hélas, même si je n'étais pas en peine d'idées, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il valait mieux que l'histoire s'arrête là, au moment où ils viennent d'être réunis tous les trois, pas encore confrontés à ce qui les attend au dehors, et que l'avenir leur offre une perspective d'espoir. Tout chapitre supplémentaire aurait irrémédiablement effacé cet effet et nuirait à l'ensemble.

Mais voilà, j'ai toujours envie de savoir ce qui va se passer (et d'après les reviews, je pense que vous êtes quelques uns à penser de même).

Donc, tout ce verbiage pour vous dire qu'il y aura une seconde partie, qui devrait me permettre de répondre à des questions telles que

- Shûhei arrivera-t-il à se pardonner lui-même ?  
>- Byakuya se satisfera-t-il d'aimer Shûhei sans rien demander en retour ?<br>- Renji en veut-il à Byakuya de l'avoir trahi ?  
>- quelle est la relation de Shûhei et Renji ?<br>- Byakuya et Shûhei vivront-ils ensemble ?  
>- Renji trouvera-t-il l'amour ?<br>etc...  
>- Et que viens donc faire Aizen dans cette histoire ?<p>

Forcément, j'ai déjà la réponse à la plupart d'entre elles...

Quand, me direz-vous ?

Et bien, le temps que les idées germent et maturent (là pas de problème), que l'histoire prenne forme (ça va là aussi), que je rédige (ça c'est déjà moins évident), et que je corrige les infernales fautes d'orthographes, de concordance des temps et d'accord du participe passé. C'est à dire, heu... pas de date, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire et à bientôt j'espère.

* * *

><p>Maj du 2312/2012  
>Vous trouverez un chapitre bonus de AI dans les "Chroniques d'un serviteur des Kuchiki". Il s'intitule "<span>Un soir en la demeure<span>" et se situe entre le moment de la première nuit que Byakuya et Shûhei passent ensemble et le face-à-face avec Renji quelques jours plus tard.


End file.
